Love Story
by LifeTaker DevilGirl
Summary: Maka is Soul's fiancee and 1st friend. Wes raped Maka and that's the start of their problems. Maka was married to Wes instead of Soul. In the end, they both made it with the help of their friends. Patti and black*star / Sxm / Kid and tsubaki. Pls r
1. Soul Meets Maka

**LOVE BEGINS WITH YOU AND ME**

**CHAPTER 1: SOUL MEETS HIS FIRST FRIEND**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Soul Eater.**

**PROCEED….**

"You idiot, you did not play it right!"

"Sorry father. I just c…."

"Truly Wes is better than you Soul! Go away!"

Soul with the age of 7 has been forced by his parents to play musical instruments. Soul begins studying piano since he was 3 years old but unluckily he cannot play it right. He is always compared to his older brother, Wes Evans. His brother is good in music and his brother's favorite instrument is violin. Soul idolizes him. With his bad day, he escaped from their house for a little walk.

"Let go of me!" a girl cried.

"Look at your hair Maka, their weird!"

"Aaaahhhhh! Please stop it, OUCH!"

"Hey what are you doing in there?" Soul asked with a loud voice.

"Weah. Look the boy that is weaker than Wes is here!"

"Stop it You're hurting her!"

"And so… You weakling go away."

The tall guy went to Soul and smites Soul's face. Then his troupes come and join on hurting Soul until his body had mauled. Maka was shocked and she cried to stop the bad guys hurting him.

"Heh, this was too easy. You WEAK you're nothing but a garbage!"

"C'mon Hiro where done here!"

The guys left them two. Soul collapsed. Maka was so worried to the guy who saved her so she decided to bring him to their house. She carried him with her arm holding his waist and Soul's hand on her shoulder. She laid him in her bed as she gets some ice bag to cure his bruise.

"I'm s…sorry if you got hurt because of me," she cried.

"It's all right, I just want to help"

"oh, you're awake!"

"Yeah and thanks for the effort for helping me back,"

"Uhm, my name is Maka Albarn, what about you?"

"I am Soul Eater ev…. Oah I mean Soul Eater."

"Strange name. Well can we be friends?

"Huh, you know I have no friends before and you are the only person asked me to be a friend. So I think we could be friends."

Soul handled his hand to Maka. Maka grabbed his hand and they shake each others' hand. Soul is happy to have a friend and so Maka. Soul has to say goodbye before it gets 5:00 so he told her that he will go home. Maka said goodbye with a smile on her face. When Soul was gone, Maka noticed that Soul left his watch. She picked it and discovered that there is a written name SOUL EATER EVANS. She was shocked knowing Soul is a rich person. Maka was quite worried about it but she just think that there is nothing wrong for being a friend of a rich person. Soul went home realizing how he love to had a friend. Soul sat on his piano trying to play cheerfully, because of his wonderful feeling he played a beautiful song that has been heard by Wes.


	2. We are still Friends

Wes was so insecure when he heard that amazing music playing by Soul. His eyebrows meet and said that Soul will never win or surpass him. He eagerly went to his room and makes a music that is louder than Soul so their parents will not notice that Soul is playing.

_"Oh, I love to hear Wes music!" _

_" Yes and it makes me float in the air"_

_"My son Wes is like me!" his Mother told to her friends._

Soul had finished playing and he feels so comfortable. His bad day became wonderful and its all because of Maka. He went to his bed and sleep knowing that he will have a good dream. While Soul is sleeping, Wes went to his slave named Hiro.

_" So Hiro what happened to Maka?"_

_"Sir, she cried but Soul went to stop us,"_

_"What? Soul met Maka!"_

_"Yes siir, and I think they where friends"_

_"Really, and now he is making a scene with Maka"_

_"Sir, what will I do?"_

_"Hiro, spy on them!"_

_"As you wish my Master."_

In the morning, Soul's performance quite impressed his father. He only got 3 hours of practicing and he did not get any sermon with his father. When Soul knew that it is his chance to escape he did it. He went to the place where he met Maka. He waited for her until someone covered his eyes. He was shocked a bit but later he said to himself that it was only Maka.

_"Maka is that you?"_

_"Oh, Crap ... how did you know?"_

_"I just guess hehe. Wazzup?"_

_"I'm fine. Hey you did not told me you are a member of Evans Family"_

_"Huh, How did you know that!"_

_"Here, You forgot your watch."_

_"T...Thank you. Are you mad at me?"_

_"Uhm no! why should I?"_

_"You do want me to be your friend even if I am Evans?"_

_"Of course! Let's play c'mon!"_

Soul and Maka are Happy playing together in the garden. Soul treasured this moments. While they are playing Hiro saw them.

_"So they were friends, hahaha i'm gonna tell this to Master Wes."_

* * *

**NOTE:** Please review. This is not finished yet I have an Idea but I also want to read your opinions. ^.^


	3. Why Maka hates Wes?

Hiro went to Wes to tell that Maka and Soul are friends. He took a picture of them while playing.

"_Master, here look at this!"_

"_Why are you looking so tired?"_

"_It's nothing Sir; here are pictures of Maka and Soul"_

"_What? Let me see that!"_

Wes saw Maka and Soul having fun. He was angry with Soul because Maka did not asked him to be his friend. He remembered the day when he saw Maka.

"_Hiro let me help you to beat that cat!"_

"_It's yours Master."_

"_You pussy cat you are dead meat!"_

Wes kicked the poor cat and he stepped on the cat's tail. Then Hiro and others came and beat the cat. The poor cat was too weak to fight with them. Wes watched his slave as they are torturing the cat.

"_Hey stop it that's my cat!" Maka shouted with tears in her eyes._

"_What, you tame a weak cat? That's so weird!" Hiro replied._

"_Hiro stop it give the cat to her!" Wes commanded._

"_Yes Master Wes Evans."_

Maka stopped crying when her cat was returned to her. She was going away when Wes stopped her.

"_Hey let me pass!" Maka shouted with a fear._

"_Since I gave you your cat, be my slave friend."_

"_I don't want you…." But she stopped when Wes shove her in a corner._

"_Of course you like, I want you to be my slave because I am rich!"_

"_I DON'T LIKE YOU!"_

"_Your beautiful, let me touch you" he said as he was going near to her._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH, GO AWAY!" She shouted louder._

Maka run as fast as she can and while he was running she shouted I Hate you SHAMELESS RICH PERVERT WES EVANS!

Then Suddenly Wes wake to reality,

"_I will never let them be FRIENDS!" he shouted angrily._

"_Master maybe this is the reason why your brother got a fast progress playing a piano."_

"_So that's it! I'm going to destroy their friendship!" Wes planned._

_

* * *

_**NOTE:** Well This week i will make chapter 4 and 5 so it will be finished. hmmm kinda summary for chapter 4.

" Wes told to his parents that Soul befriend to a poor girl. this will result Soul and his family go to Far place. OF COURSE HE WILL RETURN FOR MAKA but when he returned he was now 17 years old. Will he find Maka or totally Maka forgoten about Soul?


	4. Thanks Father

**NOTE: **_thank you for the review. now here's the chapter 4. hope you like it. _

_

* * *

_Soul went to their house with a smile. He really likes Maka as his friend. He went to look for his father to tell what had happened. As Soul was searching for his father, Wes told to his Mother what Soul had done.

_"Hey, Mother Soul has a poor friend named Maka."_

_"What, a poor friend. Its a shame for us and to our family!"_

Their mother called Soul and her husband to tell what Soul did. She was really angry after he knew this.

_"Soul from now on I don't want you to meet that poor friend of yours!"_

_"B...but mother she's my first and only friend."_

_"I Don't care!"_

_"Yeah Soul and stay away from her, she's just using you to get rich!" Wes added._

_"You're right Wes, and now Soul go to bed!"_

Soul begged her Mother as his tears are falling. His father pity him. Wes likes Soul to be punished.

"Mother please i begged you."

"No and because of that we will goo to England tomorrow!"

"W..w..What!"

"Get out of my legs you idiot pianist!" then her mother kicked her.

Soul was very disappointed. He was very sad. he walked to his music room and played his piano. A dark music was produced and that was heard by his father. His father was amazed!

_"Soul you're now good in playing a piano. Is that because of your friend?"_

_"Yes father." He replied sadly._

_"I'm sorry sonn if i called you an idiot and sorry for your mother."_

_"Father I cant be happy. were going to leave tomorrow and too bad i will not say goodbye to her."_

_"Is that so... Can I Meet her too?_

_"Really, Sure!" Soul said excitedly._

_"Then let's go!"_


	5. Promises and Goodbye

**NOTE: **_Will you help me what will be the next chapter? I am glad if you do._

_

* * *

_Maka was in the door looking at the crescent moon. "Insane moon!" she whispered. Suddenly she heard a noise from the bushes.

_"BOOOO!"_

_"AAAHHHHHH, Soul are you going to kill me!"_

_"Sorry for that Maka, uhm he's my father he want to meet you."_

_"Hi there Maka, thank you because of you Soul is now a true pianist!"_

_"Ah, its nothing!"_

Soul and Maka enjoyed playing out there in the bushes. Soul's father was really happy for his son. That was an enjoyable night but then, Soul will have to say goodbye.

_"Maka were going to leave here tomorrow."  
_

_"What, you're gonna left me here?"_

_"Maka, don't cry PROMISE i will come back."_

_"b...But SOul I'm goonna miss you... huwahhh!"_

_"Don't worry Maka i will Come back here FOR YOU."_

_"Soul?"_

_"PROMISE me you will never forget me huh?"_

_"huhuhu... ok...SOUL!" she hugged him tight._

Soul gave her a necklace with a shape of his head to Maka. She thanked him. Maka had no expensive thing to gave Soul but she had a thing that will make Soul remember her. She gave him her favorite pony with a green leaves.

_"Wow, thank you Maka my best friend."_

_"Soul i'm gonna miss you."_

_"GOOdbye Maka I PROMISE i will come back here for you!" he shouted as he was walking home._

_"Goodbye Soul . PROMISE i WILL wait here for you!"_

_Then Maka went to her bed sad but hoping someday, somewhere, somehow they will meet again. This was the begging of child friendship knowing there just 7 years old down.  
_


	6. Shibusen's high school party

**LOVE STORY**

**NOTE:**_ Sorry for the late update, I'm just busy with some stupid problems! Thanks for the reviews. Italic words are just thoughts._

"**SHIBUSEN'S HIGH SCHOOL PARTY"**

**Maka's POV:** _This is too bad, a PARTY at SHIBUSEN! Ohm, what should I do! Everyone will go there especially Ox! My GOD help me! What should I wear? What will happen? PARTY SUCKS!_

"Hey Maka, What are you doing?" Ox asked her.

"AAAAAAAAH, What the hell are you doing here!" She shouted.

"Let me guess… worried about tonight?" Ox whispered.

"N….NO!" Maka replied.

"If you had no partner tonight, you will dance with me!" Ox said and he ran.

"HEY!" Maka shouted as he ran away.

Ox loves and likes Maka. Maka wish he would just disappear. She was worried to whom she would dance. She doesn't like to dance with Ox. Her friend Black*Star will dance with Tsubaki or eat same as Kid; She thinks Kid will just arrange the place with symmetry. She planned to not attend but Dr. Stein told that the ATTENDANCE is a MASS.

Maka went home. She tried all her dress but none was perfect for the party. She even tried the dress that she borrowed but it's not good. She walked around her room and found a bloody red curtain. She tore it and made a dress. She thought that that was perfect. As usual she tied her hair the same with two red ribbons. She did not put a make-up or a lipstick; she just went at Shibusen with a simple face.

**AT SOUL'S RESIDENCE:**

"My best friend, I'm losing hope to find my daughter."

"No, Marie we will go to find her," Soul's mother comforted her.

Soul was searching for Maka as he had promised. He went to their old house but she wasn't there. The new owner told him that Maka was living near Shibusen School. Although he did not find her yet, he didn't lose hope. On the other hand, Wes was also searching for her.

**AT SHIBUSEN:**

"Maka-Chan," Tsubaki shouted.

"Hello Tsubaki. Where is everyone?" Maka asked.

"There just in the comfort room, you know, applying make-up or something else," Tsubaki answered.

"Wow Maka, you had a gorgeous dress! Where did you get it?" Tsubaki added.

"Oh, Thanks… I…I just made this," Maka answered shyly.

"Ohm you're great! What's that on your neck?" Tsubaki asked.

"A necklace given by Soul," Maka answered.

"You're Boyfriend?"

"No! He's my childhood friend."

"Ah, I see," then they giggled.

Later on the other students arrived. Some danced and others were having fun. Maka sat on corner thinking about Soul._ "Where was he, is he all right, did he forgotten me, will he come back, is he searching for me?"_

"MAKA WHERE ARE YOU!" shouted a familiar voice.

""NYAAAAAAAAAH Ox!" Maka shouted.

"There you are, since you have no partner DANCE WITH ME!"

"NO, Ox NEVER!"

Maka ran as fast as she can but Ox was after her. He saw a silver-haired guy standing at the corner, she grabbed his hand she hugged him while dancing with him.

"Sorry, but please hide me from that guy," Maka begged at the silver-haired boy.

"_Huh, who is this girl, she looks so familiar,"_

When Ox had gone, Maka stopped dancing with the silver-haired boy. She asked for forgiveness and she walked away.

"Hey miss, what's your name, I am Soul!" he shouted but Maka had gone.

Soul saw at the floor her red ribbon. He picked it and he kept it to his pocket.

"_Looks like the dance isn't over"_


	7. Ceremony at the Park

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**CEREMONY AT THE PARK**

**NOTE: **_**Hay, it's me again. Sorry for waiting to this chapter. My younger sister (3**__**rd**__** sister) also using my laptop. Every time that I used this, she tells: Ma, me too. Then my mom let her. Of course I want to complain but then I always lose and the worst, my sister will laugh at me! How rude! Well this chapter was rated k+ to be safe.**_

**ANNOUNCEMENT: TOMORROW WILL BE THE CEREMONY FOR THE EVANS FAMILY. THEY WILL GIVE US A MUSICAL DAY AT THE PLAZA, 3:00 P.M. SHARP. ALL STUDENTS SHOULD COME TO GAIN 5 POINTS DIRECT TO THE CARD.**

**-STEIN**

"What, another party!" Maka complained after she read the announcement. When she went at the plaza, she saw men arranging the stage. "Soul, are you going to attend tomorrow?" she whispered. When she was at the tree she heard Patricia a.k.a. Patty and her friends having a conversation. "Hey, we must dress with the most wonderful and sexy dress!" Patty yelled. "Why," one of her friends asked. "Bitch, so that everyone will notice us especially….the famous Wes!" Patty answered. Then they laugh. After that they went away.

"Men, they don't know Wes!" Maka mumble. "There you are Maka!" said a familiar voice. Hello, Black*Star." Maka greeted. She and he made a high-five. "Please don't tell me you heard Patty." Maka said sadly. "Sure. But if I do I lied." Black*star answered back with pain. "Sorry Black*star I didn't mean to hurt you." Maka replied with a sad face. "It's all right. I know patty don't like me." He said. "Black*star don't lose hope! You're better, stronger and kind than Wes, Remember you will surpass God!" Maka cheered. "Oh, you're right! I will never give up. I will court her! Thanks Maka." Black*star shouted. After that, Tsubaki came. "Black*star c'mon let's buy dress." She said. Black*star went to her and told goodbye to Maka.

In the morning, Maka clothed her blouse and her skirt. She doesn't care what will other told about her besides, it's her STYLE. While she was tying her hair she noticed that her ribbon was missing. She thought she lost the other I the party last night. When she was done she walked through the door and saw the time. "All ready 2:30. I have a time to go there." She said. When she went out, she saw the wonderful blue sky with some sunshine. The sun was colored gold. It was almost perfect but the sun had a face and that was not normal.

When she was on the crossing, she saw many girls at the salon. Some curled their hair while others tied them. All of them wear rings, earrings, necklace, watch and high hills. She saw Patty's sandal. "What a heck was that, 6 inches! I'm going to die with that!" She shouted.

At exactly 3:00 she was in the plaza. "Duh, that dress was so cheap Maka." The other girls told her. "It's not cheap. It's simple! Look, it's my STYLE!" she answered proudly. The girls were shocked of what she had answered and so they left Maka. "MAKA I MISSED YOU!" Ox shouted while she was running to her. "STAY THERE OX! If you don't, I'm going to kick your tits!" Maka shouted back. "That sounds good!" Ox replied. "HYAAAAA!" Maka shouted as she kicked his tits. "Ouch, the balls! My o-Ouch! Mama, help me!" he screamed as he ran away. "Thanks God I survived." Maka whispered.

Suddenly, Professor Stein announced that the ceremony will be moved at 6:00. "Men, I spend all my allowance for this!" the girls complained. All of them went home except Maka. She was reminding when shed and Soul was still child. They always play hide and seek, Soul was always the It. When she was going home Hiro found her.

"There you are Maka!" Hiro shouted and he grabbed her hand. 'W-what are you doing! Let me go!" she screamed. "You will come with me." He said as he was pulling her to the back of stage where no one was there. On there, there was guy standing there.

"Hi Maka, it's me Soul," the guy told her. "LIAR, I know you're Wes!" Maka shouted. "Crap, she had already knew." He replied. Wes came closer and asked if she want to be her girl but Maka refused him. "Maka I love you since before!" he explained. "Sorry but I don't feel the same way. I don't love you and I hate you!" She shouted. "Please Maka love me," Wes begged. "No I will never!" She shouted louder. "In that case, Hiro grab her!" Wes commanded. "Hey, Stop you insane don't come here!" she screamed. Hiro hold her hands at her back. Maka can't fight because Hiro was strong.

Wes went closer to her. He took off his upper dress and tried to kiss Maka but Maka avoid his kiss. She was going to save that kiss for the one who will be her lover. When she was young, he vowed to her fake mother that she will marry her first kiss. Suddenly she awake to reality. This time Wes was unbuttoning her blouse. "Hey, STOOOP!" Maka begged. "You don't love me and you don't want to love me so I will just take your body." He told her. "Heeeelp!" she screamed but no one heard. "LET GO OF ME!" Maka shouted louder as she tries to escape but she didn't. "Stop!" she shouted once again but Wes didn't listen.

**NOTE:**_** Sorry for that. I just did it for the next chapter. Eh? Please don't forget to review. **_

**COMING UP NEXT: **_**Soul will meet Maka. Her mother will be amazed because of his music. Will she now let Soul and Maka still be friends? What about Maka, will Wes take her Virginity away from her? If that's the case, will she tell it to Soul? What about if she escaped, how can he tell that Wes tried to rape her? **_

_The author,_

_LifeTaker DevilGirl _


	8. I'm sorry

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**=I'm Sorry=**

**Note: Ya'y, hello it's me again! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Hope you understand. I am kind *smirk* I think so.**

**By: **

**LifeTaker DevilGirl**

_ "Hey, stop it Wes!"Maka begged. _

_ "I will not. I'm going to enjoy you!"_

_ "Stop, please!" Maka cried louder. She was scared._

Wes kissed her shoulder and licked her neck. Maka can't take it. She was so weak that she can't fight back. As Wes was doing that, Hiro holds her tighter. Maka didn't know what will happen if she had been raped. She even doesn't know how to make Wes stop.

Wes unbuttoned her blouse. Maka cried louder. Wes kissed her lips. Maka tried to escape but Hiro was holding her hand upward. Wes likes what is happening. He likes what the taste of her lips but he was not contented he wants more. He then entered his hands in her bra. His palm was enjoying cursing her breast. Maka didn't like it at all. She was still trying to escape.

Hiro felt he was just disturbing them. He suggested to his master to lay Maka down then he will just guard the place. Wes agreed. Maka was now nervous. When she was laid on the ground, Wes rode at the top of her. He took of her bra. This involved her breast. Wes felt a lot better and his saliva was flowing. He holds her hands upward and started licking her nipple. Maka feels crazy but she still wants to escape.

Wes sucked her breast. Maka can't imagine she can't escape with only one man. Wes sucked harder and Maka gave a moan of pain. But that's the reason why Wes unzipped his zipper. He took of Maka's underwear. He spread her legs apart. When he saw that he was still a virgin he started thrusting her. Maka shouted. Soul heard that and he went where it coming from. Hiro saw soul was coming. He then report to Wes. Wes stood up and arranges his self. Maka was shocked. Her eyes were still narrow. He can't imagine Wes; the guy whom she hated took her virginity. When she had a chance to run, she gets her dresses and run into the bushes. There she cried and slowly put her dresses on.

"_Hey, what are you doing in here?" Soul asked._

_ "You had no right to ask that! Go back where the hell you came from!" Wes shouted louder._

_ "Mother was looking for you. You need to play at the park."_

_ "I know Idiot! You don't have to remind me that!"_

_ "Eh? Well you said so…" _

Wes went to the plaza and played his violin. His music had been like by girls especially Patty. Soul went to bushes trying to think where Maka was now. Wes played his violin in techno mode. His mother was very proud of him. She also said that Soul was useless like his father. His Father was not affected because he knows Soul was good, VERY GOOD in piano. When Wes had finished playing, he went to his fans.

_ "Hi, Wes," Patty said as she flirt with him._

_ "Go away you FLIRTY thing!" Wes shouted irritably._

Patty was shocked. She realized how bad and flirty she was. Black*star saw her run to the play ground. Patty cried. Like a ninja, Black*star got his guitar and played it to make her alright.

_ "Don't cry you're making me feel so sad._

_ Don't cry you make me fall in love._

_ "So don't you cry," Black*star sang._

_ "What song was that?" Patty asked him._

_ "I composed this."_

_ "Really, you're good."_

_ "Thank you. A-are you all right?"_

_ "Uhm… I'm sorry if I had act such a bitch and hurt you, since before."_

_ "It's okay. I know you don't like me."_

_ "Actually I like you. I told it to Tsubaki, but I said that was a secret."_

_ "But, why didn't you tell it to me?"_

_ "Because of my family and friends who said I'd better had a rich Boy Friend."_

_ "So what if I am not rich, Love never minds."_

_ "But- we will not be happy."_

_ "I will fight for you. I am a ninja that will surpass God and the ninja that will protect you!"_

Patty was amazed by his bravery. She then thought that the status of family: Rich or not is not Important as long as you love each other. She then agreed to Black*star. From that night Patty change-FOR THE BETTER!


	9. Music for you

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**MUSIC FOR YOU**

**NOTE: Hello it's me again! You know what, I am afraid to die! Not because I will go to hell or whatever but because I still want to be successful! Hey, what about you, do you want to die? Hmmm, well think first before you act. ^.^**

Maka cried as she was thinking what had happened. She don't know what will happen if the others will know about it. She hugged her knees as her teardrops were falling. She was under the bushes. It was dark and the crescent moon was above her. As the crescent moon laugh, she imagined the moon was laughing at her.

"What a day, Wes shouted at me again! What did I do wrong!" Soul said as he walks through the bushes.

"I idolize him and I didn't do wrong or disobey him!" He added.

As he was walking, he heard a cry. He was not scared so he followed where it was coming from. When he had found it he saw the girl whom danced with him last night. He was puzzled why was she crying. He sat and patted Maka's shoulder. Maka was shocked. She thought that was Wes. She screamed but Soul covered her mouth.

"Ssssshhhhhh! I'm not going to eat you," Soul said.

"S-sorry,…" Maka replied with a low voice. She wiped her tears.

"What are you doing here; the others were in the plaza's stage."

"U- I-…I… was lost."

"WHAT! How could you?" He shouted surprisingly.

"I …. I mean it was dark and- and I cannot see the way,"

"Oh, I see. By the way here's your ribbon. I kept this."

"Thank you!" Maka was relived.

"You look familiar, what is your name?"

"Maka, Maka Albarn. Thank you for-,"

Soul hugged her when she said that she was Maka. Soul was happy. Maka was shocked. She doesn't know how to react. _"Do I know him or does he know me?" _that question popped in her mind.

"Do you still remember me?" He asked. Maka moved her head from left to right.

"Did you keep my necklace- I mean your necklace?" He asked again.

"D-do you mean you're Soul?" Maka asked excitedly.

Soul brought out her pony tails to prove he was Soul. Maka hugged him when he saw that. Soul was happy because Maka was still keeping his necklace. They were both happy. Soul helped Maka to stand. He also stretched his hands.

"Well Maka I'm happy that we met again. Come let's go to the plaza's stage."

"O-ok," Maka said and faked a smile. She again remembered about Wes.

When they were in there, Soul's father was playing the piano. He was good that everyone was amazed. Wes saw Maka with Soul but he was hopping they do not know each other. After Soul's father played the piano it was time for Soul. Maka cheered at him. Soul smiled at Maka and he went on stage.

There were many students there. Some booed him. Wes was happy that the students there like him than Soul. Maka was sad about that but she waved her hand and cheered louder. Soul saw her, and with that effort he regained his confidence. Soul started the piano with low and slow music. Soul's father knows that music. Soul played that music when he knew it was prohibited to meet Maka. Suddenly the music became sweeter. Soul produced an amazing sound. His father thought he found Maka and that was the reason he played such an amazing music.

His Mother was shocked watching his son swaying with his music. _"How did he play a song like that, He was a fool and unskilled pianist! How did he surpass me, his father and Wes?"_ she asked in her mind. On the other hand Wes and the students were shocked. Maka was happy for him.

"How did he play like that? How did he found Maka? What a weaklings- how did a weak like him beat ME!" Wes said angrily.


	10. Fall in love

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 10:**

**FALL IN LOVE**

**NOTE: Now I know why some people lied. That's because they don't want to hurt us. Remember not lies are bad. ^.^**

After that night the Evans family went home. Maka and Soul said goodbye not with hard and sad feelings but with happy feelings. Soul promised to her that he would visit her in their school. Maka had forgotten what had happened about her and Wes. She saw Patty with Black*star.

"Hello there guys," Maka greeted.

"Hello Maka!" Patty greeted back. Maka was shocked. She's not expecting Patty would do that.

"I had good news Maka!" Black*star said excitedly.

"W-what's the good news?" Maka asked.

"I had now a girl-friend named Patty!" he answered happily.

"How did it happen?" She asked.

Black*star told what had happened. Maka was amazed with their powerful love. She giggled as Patty and Black*star was tickling each other. She hopes someday she will find the right man for her at the right time with the right place. She also hopes she can find her true mother. She works as a librarian at her school so she can have money. She said goodbye to them because tomorrow there will be classes.

In the morning, Maka cooked her breakfast and ate alone as usual. She was walking to school when Soul saw her. Soul watched her as her hair was swaying with her move. He was attracted to her emerald eyes and her smile. Maka didn't know he was looking at her. Soul noticed that there was a car approaching to her. He hugged and shoved her near at the sidewalks. Soul landed on top of Maka. Maka closed her eyes. Soul saw her angelic face. He was attracted to kiss her. They stayed at that position for seconds. Maka slowly opened her eyes and saw Soul staring at her, she flushed. Soul noticed Maka was looking at him too so he flushed but he hid his face.

"Soul, can you help me to stand?" Maka asked.

"S- Sure!" Soul said and helped her. He felt a spark when he holds her hand.

"Thank you,"

Soul walked with her to her school. Maka was happy. She noticed Soul became nicer and cuter than before. She slipped on the road but before she got hurt, Soul got her. Her heart beats faster. She was shocked. Soul gave her a smirk.

"Maka, you better take care of yourself!"

"Huh?"

"Hey, stop looking me like that! I just care for you."

"Aww, how sweet!" then she giggled.

"Gosh, I think I fall for you,"

"What did you said?" she said because she didn't understand it.

"NOTHING, just go to your school. I pick you at twelve."

"Soul, are you alright?" she said flushing. She puts her hand to his forehead.

"I am, Goodbye now. You're will be late if you don't go."

"Right, Goodbye." Maka said. She smiled and turned around.

Soul can't understand his self. _"Why did I tell her those words? What the hell am I feeling for her? Did I just feel this way because she's my friend? I wonder why, but when we were just kids I didn't feel this way! Why I protect and care for her? Why I always want to be with her?" _he asked to his self. Soul now went to their mansion. In their study room he saw Wes with their new teacher.

"Where have you been, huh weakle?" Wes asked him.

"I went to take some fresh air."

"Why you-,"

"Stop it!" their teacher told them.

"Sorry," Soul said.

"Today our topic is love for the music."

"Is love for the music the same as the love you feel for a person?" Soul asked seriously.

"Huh, you're really weak!" Wes shouted.

"May I ask you Soul, What you feel for music?" their teacher asked.

"I like it very much. I love when the music was jazz." he answered.

"That's the love for music." Their teacher added.

"What about the love for a person?" Soul asked again.

"Do you love that person?" their teacher asked back.

"I don't know, I just like to be with her, to protect her and I don't want to see her cry and be in pain."

"Why and how it happen?"

"I can't find a reason," he answered.

"That's a love. When you love there's no reason. It will not answer why and how." their Sir said.

After their lesson, Soul understands how he really feels. He was in love with Maka. Soul was happy to be in love with her. The only problem was Maka's feeling for him. Suddenly the clock rang.

"Wow, already twelve? Wait for me Maka I'm coming!" he said.

**Coming up next: **

**THE TRUTH**

**With the cruelty of Soul's Mother, Marie will saw her birthmark. But before that, why does Soul's Mother hurt Maka? Is that because she was poor or because of Wes?**

**Note: OMG, if Maka was Marie's daughter then she was also rich and she will be married to Soul! But wait, what if Wes told all about what had happened? (^,-)**


	11. The Sad truth

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**THE SAD TRUTH **

**NOTE: **Sorry for updating late. Thank you to miskris95 for reviewing 4 times in this story. Sorry if I rush this because you see, this story has now 10 chapters and this is the 11th one. Thank you for those advices from Lilith Shiro and unami. Sorry for my mistakes, besides I am not perfect. I am just a human who commits mistakes. Yes, today I am FREE!

Maka was reading a book. She was reading the book entitled I HOPE, a story about a young girl with many problems and had a melancholic life. As she was reading, she felt dizzy and she dropped her book. Tsubaki noticed her. She picked the book for her. When Maka was going to response she vomited. Tsubaki handed her a handkerchief and Maka thanked her. When Tsubaki was going home she made a joke for Maka. She asked if she was pregnant but then she regret it and said she must take care of herself for Ox. Maka faked a smile to her not in being angry but because she was worried about what she had said.

"MAKAAAAAAAAA!"

"NYAAAH, Ox get out of here this isn't your room!"

"Maka, Maka, I miss you!" Ox cried to her as he was going to hug her.

"What now Ox?" she shouted. When Ox was near to her, she slapped his face.

"Ouch, Baby that hurts!" Ox cried to her. Maka was annoyed with that sentence especially the word BABY.

"10 seconds to announce your announcement. If you don't, you will never see the sunset!"

"Baby I-uh... Uhm…" Ox said panicking.

"10…9…..8….7….6" Maka counted as she was getting the broom.

"Baby…"Ox said as he was trying to explain.

"5….4…..3…2….." Maka counted as she was getting near to him.

"Will you go with me on a Date?" Ox asked as he was arranging his necktie.

"2 and a half…." Maka told to him as she prepared to hit him.

"Alright, Dr. Stein wants to know if women like you takes care of your virginity in this section.,"

"Why?" She asked seriously."

"I don't know. He just told me to get the number of the entire virgin at our school."

"Eh? Why now? Why o' why? She mumbled.

"Maka, is there something wrong?" Ox asked to her.

"N-nothing!" Maka shouted.

"Alright Maka, are you still a virgin?" Ox asked her. Maka was shocked.

"I-uhm…you know I'm-"but before she answered that, Patty called her.

"Maka, I need to talk to you," Patty told to her then she grabbed Maka's hand.

"Goodbye Ox!" Maka shouted. She was saved. Ox was sad because Maka don't like him.

"Maka, what do you think Black*star will like this Christmas?" Patty asked.

"Maybe a guitar. His guitar was old." She answered.

"Thank you Maka!" Patty told to her.

"It's nothing! Glad to help,"

"It's Black*Star! Maka, do I look ok?"

"Yes!"

"Well, goodbye now. I will go to him. See you!"

"Goodbye!"

Maka was happy for them. She wished she will also have a nice boyfriend. She hoped everything that happened were just a dream that when she woke up, everything would be fine. Wes raped her. Soul's Mother doesn't want her and she was worried if she's pregnant. As she thought her problems, her tears fell from her eyes to her chin. She sat on their corridor. Maka covered her eyes with her hand as she was crying silently.

She had problems that she can't take. She was afraid to tell it to her friends. Her feelings were heavy, heavy for a 14 years old girl without parents to have burdens. Finally, she took a deep breath and wiped her tears. _"God help me! Don't let me to give up! Help me with these burdens! Let me pass this test! Guide me! God, save me!_ Maka prayed.

As she was walking to their gate, she bumped Soul. Maka didn't notice him. She just said sorry and then continued on walking. The sky was dark like it's going to rain. Soul went to Maka and asked if she was alright. Maka stopped and looked at Soul. She was surprised.

"Soul what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told you I'll pick you at twelve,"

"Sorry Soul, I forgot." She said sadly.

"It's alright! Don't take it seriously." Then Maka nodded.

Soul asked if Maka had a class this afternoon and Maka answered none. After a while it rained. Soul and Maka went in the waiting shed. The wind was strong. Maka had no umbrella same as Soul. Maka started to shiver. _"It's so cold! I can't take this."_ Maka thought. Soul saw her. He gave his coat to her. At first, Maka refused to accept it but Soul required her to use it.

"Maka, I want to tell you something. I-I love you! I don't know why, how and when but in just felt this. I didn't ask you to love me; I just want you to know what I feel for you." Soul informed her. Soul was shocked because he didn't hear any response. He was nervous if Maka replied she doesn't love him. When Soul looked at her, she was lying on the ground. Soul was shocked. He went near to her and tried to wake her. Maka had a fever. Soul started to worry.

Soul went out to get some help but no one did. He went to Maka and lifted her on his back. "Maka wake up!" he shouted. The hospital was far from them. "Why I didn't bring the car!" he exclaimed. Finally, he took a deep breath and ran to the hospital. Both of them became wet but Soul was drenched with sweat and water. As he was running he looked at Maka. It was hard for him to run with a passenger on his back while raining. He breathed with his mouth and tried to be strong.

At the hospital, the nurses helped Soul to carry Maka. Soul prayed to god. He did not go home to change his dress. He just wants to know if Maka was all right. A mean while, the doctor went out.

"Is she all right?" Soul asked.

"Congratulations, she was pregnant!"

"w-What?" he said surprisingly.

"You can now visit her."

Soul was shocked with his mouth agape_. "How did she become pregnant? Does she have a husband … or a boyfriend? Is she a, No she could not be like that! She's not that kind of girl! What had happened to her?"_ he asked in his mind. At Maka's room, he was nervous to open the door. Finally he decided to open it to know what had happened to her.

I hate it I hate it! I'm being lazy!

NO! I can do it! I can do it!

I just need to hear music!

Please review, I need your reviews.

Thanks for reading, that makes me keep on writing.


	12. Lost and Found

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**LOST AND FOUND**

When Soul had opened the door, he saw Maka sitting on her bed. Maka looked at him and saw that he was wet and look like really shocked. Soul went to her and observed her. She had dextrose. He looked to her abdomen and remembered the doctor told to him.

"Soul, are you alright? You were wet," Maka said to him.

"I'm alright. M-Maka are you…feeling something?" Soul asked.

"I feel ok now. Why? Is there something wrong?" she replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"None,"

"What about husband?"

"NONE! Soul what are you thinking?"

"Maka are you have an affair with someone?"

"Soul, just tell me what is wrong!"

"The doctor said you were…..p-pregnant,"

"What!" Maka cried.

She started to cry and her mind rewinds the night that Wes raped her. She bowed her head and her tears began to fall from her eyes. She grasped the bedspread with her hands. Soul went closer and asked what had happened. Maka refused to tell the truth and she just cried. _"Is she a bad girl?"_ Soul asked in his mind.

"Maka what the hell are you?" Soul asked angrily.

"I am me!" she shouted back as she cried more.

"Tell me what had happened!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why? Because you're a dirty bad girl huh?"

"NO!"

"Then tell me WHAT the HELL that HAPPENED to YOU!"

Maka was hurt with those words. She shivered in fear. She can't tell the truth because she was ashamed and afraid. Once again Soul asked what happened to her but she didn't answer. She shouted and pulled her dextrose. She looked at Soul with an innocent face and she ran. She passed Soul like a wind. Soul was angry to himself. "What did I said to her! Why did I tell her those words! Why did I hurt her! Why! What had happened to me! He shouted.

Soul saw her bag. He opened it and found her paper. When he opened it, he read it.

My name is Maka Albarn. I am 14 years old. I was born on no date. My stepmother took care of me but she died when I was 6 years old. That happened when Soul and his family went far away. I don't know who my parents were and I don't know if they were still living. I smile to hide the pain inside. I laugh to pretend I was alright. I don't know how long I can fight with these problems.

I was happy to know Ox have a crush on me but I don't like him because he was hyper and over. I am lucky to have Black*Star, Tsubaki and now Patty as my friends. (Soul stopped on reading and asked why Maka didn't put his name in there.) I hate Hiro especially Wes! I hate them since before. I promised I will save my first kiss for the one I love but Wes took it! He even raped me! I beg him to stop but he didn't. Hiro warned him when someone was coming and that made me ran from him. Sad to say I am not clean anymore.

**At the present:**

"_Why did Soul told me those words? Does he disgust me?"_ she asked to herself as she was sitting on the divan. She wiped her tears and started to lose hope that everything will be alright. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted as he was running.

"Soul?"

"I'm sorry," he said as he breathed heavily.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for those words! I'm sorry if I shouted you, and sorry if I hurt you,"

Maka did not reply any answer. She just stared at him. Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her to their house. "Maka, Wes will pay!" He told to her as they were running. Maka was shocked. "_How did he know about it?"_ she asked to herself.

**At Soul's residence:**

Soul asked to her mother where Wes was. Her mother answered that he was out. His mother asked what the hell he bought to their house. Soul answered that she was Maka whom Wes raped. His mother doesn't believe he just shouted that she was just a gold digger. Soul said and explained what Wes does to Maka and now she was pregnant.

His Mother slapped Maka's face. Marie and Soul was shocked. Maka was hurt. She covered her face. Soul's mother was not contented; she pulled her hair until she was on the floor. Soul tried to stop his mother but he can't Marie begged to her best friend to stop but she did not. Soul's mother slapped her for how many times and Maka cried. Soul's Father heard it and he went to them. He holds her wife's hands and stopped her from hurting Maka.

Soul's father asked what had happened. Soul explained all while Marie helped Maka. As she was helping Maka, She saw a birthmark on her shoulder a shape of a paint brush. She asked if she was alright and Maka said that she was. Marie asked about her parents. Maka told her all. Marie also asked about her birthmark. Maka answered that it was already there. Marie hugged her. Maka was shocked.

"Marie, why are you hugging that girl?" Soul's mother asked to her.

"She's my daughter!" She answered.

"What!" Maka and Soul's mother asked to her.

"Maka I lost you and your father in an incident. I searched both of you! I found your Father's body on the seashore but not you"

"What?" Maka asked again.

"Your father was Spirit, the famous sculpture. We went to a trip to Philippines to visit your grandmother but an incident happened. There was a typhoon named "Pepang" It was strong that it destroyed our ship. I was on the boat waiting for you and your father to jump but the big wave drove me away from you. When I woke up I was in a coconut house at Mindanao. A lady named Narda gave me food and dress. Because of her I came to call my best friend for a help."

"Marie, do you want to try DNA test?" Soul's mother asked.

"No need, Look she looks like this picture."

Maka can't believe that she was rich. When she saw the photos of her she believe that she was her daughter. Soul's mother begged for forgiveness. Maka said that if she became nice to Soul she will forget all those pain that she earned from her. Soul's mother hugged Soul. Soul and his father were shocked. "I'm sorry son! I promise I will never hurt you again. Soul felt better. When Wes came home, he saw his mother and soul were embracing, Maka and Marie were hugging and his father was happy.

**NOTE:** Maka will not study at her school because she was pregnant. Kid will return.

Please review, I beg you.

**MINE: **A man with a knife came to me and asked, "Would you die for your love?

He doesn't know I have a gun so I shot him! (BANG!)

I said, "No, I'd kill for her!"

-me (What do you think? ASTIG NOH?)


	13. The return of Death the Kid

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 13:**

**THE RETURN OF DEATH THE KID**

When Wes saw that her mother was hugging Soul, he flared up. He then went to them and asked what had happened in there. He was shocked when he saw Maka.

"Mother, what… why are you hugging him?" Wes asked.

"Because he's my real son!" he answered as she and Soul stopped on hugging.

"What?" Wes replied.

"Did I say something?" His mother asked, she tried to open another topic but Wes asked why she said "my real son".

Soul's father told to his wife that this is the right time to say the sad truth. His wife begged to him to keep it but he did not.

"Wes, have you ever wondered why Soul was engaged to Marie's daughter and not to you?" Soul's father asked. Soul and Maka was shocked when they knew that they were engaged, same to Wes.

"What do you mean? Mother treats me more important than Soul, same to you!

"I didn't, I just did it because I want him to be good! Your mother love's you more because you're good in violin just like her."

"I can't believe it!"

Wes asked it to his mother if it was true and her mother said yes. When Wes was going upstairs to pick his things, His mother pulled him and said that he will marry Maka. He asked why. An answer to that question was a slap on his face. His mother shouted him for the first time. She shouted that he had a sin to her and Maka was pregnant. Wes then gave an evil smirk. _"Looks like I still won Soul even if I am not the true son!"_ Wes said to Soul in an eye to eye contact. Soul felt good to know that he was the true son but he was worried about Maka. Soul felt bad to lose the girl he love and He was worried because Wes was a violent person. He hoped Wes will change.

When they were a child, Wes together with his troupes including his right hand Hiro bullied animals and other children. They called Soul as the weakest because he did not ever scare an animal or a child. Wes also loves to see crying people. His music was scary and cruel unlike Soul with a sweet and lovable sound. All of his life he never hurt or shout at Wes because he idolize him. Soul's mother told to Maka that she should not study at her school anymore because she was pregnant. Her husband suggested that she would study with Wes at their house after she gives birth. Marie and Maka agreed.

Soul's mother told to Marie that she will handle the reception and the wedding plan. Marie agreed. She said that she will be the one to design the wedding. At their family, their ancestors made a rule for wedding. When a girl was married to her husband, her family will not be concerned at her anymore same as the husband. It also said that the engage one must be married to each other but Soul's Mother did not follow it. That was because Wes and Maka will have a baby.

Marie went to Maka's school to get her card. Dr. Stein told that Maka was an intelligent student. Marie was happy for that. Tsubaki and Black*star was shocked when Marie told that she was Maka's mother, they were also shocked when they knew that Maka will not study there anymore. Patty asked Marie if why Maka will not study there. Marie answered that she was going to study at Evans Resident. Patty asked why again. Marie told to her that she was getting married. Patty, Tsubaki, Black*star, Maka's classmates and Ox was shocked.

After that, Marie went home to give the invitation cards. Ox cried aloud while thinking that Maka was getting married. Tsubaki tried to calm him. After that they went to their room. At that moment, Death the kid arrived.

"What! No SYMMETRY!" he shouted as he was arranging their room.

"Kiddo, calm down!" Black*star told to him as he was massaging his shoulders.

"Eh? You know Kid, not all symmetry is nice and good to see." Tsubaki said.

"I agree!" Patty added.

"Hey, Black*star! What is she doing here?" Kid asked as he pointed Patty.

"She's my girl friend!" Black*star answered proudly.

"What! I have gone a few days and now there are many things that happened here!" Kid shouted.

"Kid, where have you been?" Tsubaki asked.

"I went on a vacation,"

"This symmetry boy had a vacation while we were studying, that's unfair!" Black*star whispered.

"What did you say?" Kid asked to him.

"Nothing!"

"That's right Kid. He did not say anything! Why did you return?" Patty said.

"For the Christmas party! Hey, where is Maka?"

"She was getting married. She will not study here anymore," Tsubaki explained.

"WHAT! She w-was!" Kid shouted with an agape mouth.

"Sadly she did not invite us," Patty said.

"Can someone tell me why, how, when and where?" Kid asked to them but no one knows the answer.

"HOW I WISH I DID NOT HAVE THAT STUPID VACATION!" Kid shouted.

"What did you do with that vacation?" Tsubaki asked.

"I went there to learn about LOVE!" he answered. Patty and Black*Star asked why.

"Because I want to teach my heart whom I should fall in love with!" he answered. Patty and Black*Star laughed at him.

"What?" Kid asked.

"You know kid, you can learn about love but you can't teach your heart or dictate whom you should love," Tsubaki told to him.

"Why not?" Kid asked.

"That's because you can only feel it. Mind doesn't love and heart doesn't think!"

"I hate it! If I knew you know that I will not go to that vacation! If I do, I will know all what's happening in here!" Kid shouted. And they all laughed.

**NOTE:** The next one will be "Night Before the Wedding" Maka will sleep at Soul's room. It was Soul's chance to say he loves her. Will he tell her what he really feels for her?

**MINE: ** Mind doesn't love and heart doesn't think.

Mind knows anything but heart feels everything.

Mind is amazing but love is surprising.

-me


	14. The night Before The Wedding

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 14:**

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING**

At Maka's school, her friends were having their Christmas party. Patty gave Black*star a new guitar. Black*star thanked her then he gave her a pink bracelet. Patty flushed. Patty gave Tsubaki a pair of ponytail and a black shirt for kid. Black*star gave Kid an armband and a star badge to Tsubaki. Tsubaki gave a hat for Patty, a symmetry handkerchief with Kid's name for Kid and a book of music to Black*star. Kid gave Patty a comb, a necklace to Tsubaki and a red symmetry bikini for Black*star. They do not know that Maka was watching them.

"Hey! Symmetry boy, I don't wear this!" Black*star said angrily.

"Yeah you do! You wear underwear so you can wear that!"

"Black*star, is that true?" Patty asked him.

"Yes but it was a dare!" Black*star explained getting worry that Patty will disgust him but Patty laughed.

"See, Patty laughed at you! Now wear it!"

"You stupid symmetry boy, you will pay!" Black*star shouted.

Black*star chased Kid but Kid ran swiftly. Tsubaki tried to stopped them but Black*star was really angry. He can't take that Patty knew that he wear underwear. Kid was making fun with him. He danced while running. As a ninja, Black*star can't take that there was faster than him so he threw a bottle to Kid. Kid then fell down and Black*star rode on his back.

"I will destroy your symmetry dress!" Black*star shouted.

"Hey, Star! Don't do that it's Christmas!" Maka said as he was getting closer.

"Maka? It's you!" Kid shouted.

"It's me kid, Hey where had you been?"

"I-AHHH! Maka, your stomach had ENLARGE a BIT!" Kid shouted panicky.

"Kid, please calm down. I am pregnant that's why."

"When, where, how?"

"I am one and a half month pregnant and I will be married tomorrow. I am here to invite you."

"Sure, we will come! Goodbye Maka." Black*star said.

"Ok thank you, here's the invitation card. See you tomorrow." Then Maka went home.

"Why did you do that? I am talking with her!" Kid complained.

"Oh, poor kid. I let her go because I know you will ask many things that I don't want you to know."

"I really hope I did not go to that stupid vacation!"

At Soul's resident, Marie was waiting for her. There's also Wes beside Marie. Maka's eyes were looking for someone but she can't find where it was. She felt joy when she saw Soul went out their house. Maka smiled. Wes noticed it. He then block Soul and called Maka. Maka then came to them.

"Maka, where had you been?" Marie asked worriedly.

"I invited my friends for my-OH..for uhmm..The wedding." Maka explained.

"C'mon Maka, we have a lot thing to do!" Wes shouted.

"Maka, get inside now. It's getting dark." Marie just said but she noticed that Wes don't want her to be with Soul.

Maka then followed what her mother said to her. Before she enters the house, she looked at Soul and her eyes telling him "I don't want to" Soul just stay outside their house. He watched the sun setting down. "Tomorrow will be their wedding. Why these things should happen? Did I did something wrong for God to do these? How or what will happen next? Wes and Maka will have a child and live in a happy family and what about me? Will I find a girl like her? Like her…like her … there's nothing like her! She's unique. I just hope Wes will not do something harsh to her." Soul said.

"He did something harsh to me. Because of him, I will never be with the man I truly love," Maka answered.

"What! I mean did you hear all of that?" Soul asked to her.

"I just heard when you said that you hope he will not do harsh to me." Maka answered.

"And what do you mean you will never be with the man you truly love?"

"I-I love someone. He's my nicest friend and my first crush. Uhm if Wes did not or if this baby didn't live, I will be with him but I am afraid if he knew that I am not a virgin anymore."

"Who's that? Do I know him and,"

"It's you," Maka said unexpectedly. She was shocked of what she had said. Her eyes widened.

"I-am-the-man-you-love?" Soul asked seriously. But before Maka answered that, Wes called Maka.

"Maka! Where are you! The dinner was served!" Wes shouted.

"I-I'm coming!" Maka replied. Maka was going to run when Soul grasp her hand and pulled her closer to him. Soul hugged her tightly.

"If you have no baby I will fight for you even though you're not a virgin. I love you Maka," Soul whispered to her ear. Maka was so shocked. She started to cry. Tears fell from her eyes. She hugged Soul back and cried in Soul's arms. Soul then hugged her closer.

"I-I lo..Love you too b-but *sniff* I, I am sorry Soul. I am so sorry!" Maka cried and ran inside.

"Shit!" Soul shouted then punched the wall. His hand bled. He still tries to control his temper in to his fake brother.

At the dining room, Maka saw her mother talking with Wes. They were planning about their honeymoon. Maka just smiled at them. "Oh my gosh! They have planned my life!" Maka thought. When she was going to sit, Soul came. They saw her hand bleeding. Soul's mother was worried. She told to Maka to cure his wound. Wes refused but then Soul's father agreed with his wife. Maka went with soul in the bathroom.

Maka did not speak same as Soul. She just washed Soul's hand. Soul was looking Maka's face and not what she was doing. "Maka," Soul said but did not receive a reply. He said that again but Maka did not speak. _"This was wrong! I am going to be married I shouldn't do this!" _Maka thought. Soul then pinned her in the wall and asked if she want him to be the father of her baby. Maka's eyes narrowed. She refused to look at Soul's eyes. "Soul wake up! We don't belong to each other that's why this happened!" Maka shouted at him. Maka pushed him and left him in the bathroom.

Soul then realized that he was wrong. He decided to pack his thing and leave tonight. He went in the dining room and said goodbye. They asked why he want to go in far place but he did not answered. He went to Maka and said sorry because he will not escort her in her wedding. Maka felt bad. She then cried inside of her. Wes was very happy. Soul's parent understand him especially her mother. Marie was sad that this will happen. Soul went out the door and went to England. "This was the best way for us Maka," He whispered. Maka was left with her mother, with Soul's parents and with Wes.

After the diner, Soul's mother told to Maka to sleep at Soul's room. She then nodded. Inside Soul's room, he found her ponytails. She holds her neck and found out that the necklace that Soul gave to her was missing. She panic thinking where it was but then she thought that this was the sign that Soul and her were need to forget each other. She just breathe in and laid at Soul's bed. "Goodbye Soul, I – This is the best way for us," She whispered.


	15. The Wedding

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 15:**

**THE WEDDING**

It was morning. Wes was very excited knowing that he will have Maka. At Soul's piano room, His mother found a note.

_Dear Mother,_

_ Sorry if will not escort Maka to her wedding. I am so sorry. It was hard for me to watch that the girl I love will marry my fake brother. She also loves me but we don't mean for each other. You see, fate decided and Maka will be with Wes. I wish them a happy wedding and I wish for their baby that it will be a boy. Mother, I am afraid that I will never come home. I don't want to break their relationship._

_ Mother, it's the first time I felt this. It hurts me! If only Wes didn't do that to her, we will be right? She's engaged to me but since they have a baby, Wes must marry her, right? Don't cry, I will focus in studying piano. Until I move on and find someone and built a relationship and be a love story. Hope you support me. I love you even though you love Wes, _

_P.S. Watch and take care of Maka._

_Your son,_

_Soul Eater Evans_

Soul's mother started to cry but then she wiped it. She then realized how bad she treated her true son. She weakened and fell down. "What if I didn't adopt Wes?" she asked. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She stood up and played Soul's piano. It's about broken love and destroyed dreams. It sounds so light, it made you sleep and hmm with it. Maka was then awakened.

She thought it was Soul who was playing so she went to it. She opened the door slightly and saw Soul's mother and not him. She listened to the music. At first, she thought that it was a happy song but then she listened carefully. She was then shocked when she felt the aura of the pianist. Maka froze knowing that, that music was a sad one. She then turned around. She was shocked when she saw Soul. "Soul," Maka whispered. "I am not Soul, I am Wes." Wes told her.

Maka shook her head and saw that it was Wes. "I am sorry," Maka told to him. "Eat your breakfast and change now. See you at the church." Wes told to her and Maka nodded. She went to eat her breakfast then she went to the dressing room. Her gown was white and it reminded her about Soul. While the maid puts a make-up on her face, she thinks about Soul. In arranging her hair, she thinks about Soul. While she was in the car, she thinks about Soul. "Maka, Soul was gone! You will be married! Stop thinking him!" Maka told to herself.

At the church, Maka's friends were there. She was happy then. While she was walking, her friends were chatting.

"Hey, Black*Star! Is that Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"No Tsubaki, It was Wes!" Patty answered.

"I thought, Maka love Soul,"

"Tsubaki, are you sure? How do you know?" Patty asked.

"When she got dizzy, I helped her. I saw a paper that was tore and written I LOVE You Soul"

"Alright, where was Soul!" Kid shouted. Wes heard them.

"He's not here." Patty answered.

"Hey, I don't like Maka to be with Wes," Black*star told them.

"Me too!" Patty added.

"What a hell decoration! NO SYMMETRY!" Kid complained.

"Kid, be quiet. Wes was looking at here." Tsubaki told to him. They then zipped their mouth.

It was a long speech and etc. They then made vows. Wes promised that he will not hurt her, harm her, and fight her. He also added that he will take care of her and love her until the end. Maka then smiled. When it was Maka's turn, she did not say any vow. So they went to the kissing scene. Maka then gulped before they kiss. Kid and black*star felt "EW!" with that. Patty also disgusts it. Tsubaki faked a smile.

After that, they went to the reception and ate. They dance and etc. Maka was happy because her baby will have a father but she didn't felt completely happy. She felt that there was something missing. Wes was very happy. "At last!" He thought.

Soul was in England now. He was sad and lonely. In there, there were many girls who tried to get his attention but he did not found any that he likes. He was then going to play his piano when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Soul asked.

"This was Kid, Maka's friend. I got your number from a source and I need an explanation."

"About what?"

"Why did Maka marry Wes if she loves you?"

"She's pregnant."

"Not that! Why you let her be with him?"

"She refused when I told her I love her. She also said that we weren't meant for each other."

"Damn it! If I wasn't in that stupid vacation, maybe I have helped you!"

"Sorry kid gotta go." Then Soul cut their conversation.

Soul started playing his other piano in their home in England. It was fast. Scary and angry music was produced. After he played it, he was so tired. "One mistake Wes and I will fight for her!" Soul decided. On the other hand, Kid got angry with Soul. "I really hate Wes! It's nice that I knew that he raped Maka. In that case, I can just wait. One mistake Wes and I kill you!" Kid said to himself.

While he was walking, He heard Tsubaki's voice that was nervous.

"No-I will go home,"

"I just want to befriend with you, I am Hiro."

"Maybe next time."

"No, no, no, I won't take an answer like that."

"I-I need to go." Tsubaki said and was going to run when Hiro blocked her way.

"Na-a. May I touch you?" Hiro asked with nastiness.

"AAAAAAAAHH I SAID NO!" Tsubaki shouted. Kid then showed up.

"Hey, Dick head. Stay away from her."

"What did you say?"

"Is that what you did with Wes to Maka? Well you will not do it this time."

"Pueh! What an ugly hair you have!" Hiro shouted. Kid then got angry. He swiftly ran to him and kicked his manhood. Hiro ran in pain. Tsubaki thanked him. Kid then helped her. "Men, this new mankind were PERVERT!"

Wes and Maka's honeymoon didn't happen because Soul was there. They went in Wes room and stayed in there. Maka first took a bath and dressed in towel while searching for her dress. Wes then took a bath and felt good when he found Maka in that look. Maka was sitting in the front of mirror and combing her hair when Wes came. Maka froze when Wes hold her waist. She knows what Wes wants.

"I am not ready yet," Maka whispered. Wes then rolled his hand to Maka's chest. Maka's eyes narrowed. She can see what was happening in the mirror. Maka then stood and stopped Wes. Wes then got angry. He then slapped her face. Maka was shocked. Wes told her sorry and kissed her cheek. Maka's tears started to fall. Wes pinned her in the wall while kissing her lips. Maka did nothing but to submit. Wes then carried her to his bed and laid her down.

He kissed her neck down to her chest. Wes then took off his towel. Maka's towel was also taken off. Wes then holds her hands with both of his hands upward. His mouth keeps on searching until it stopped at her breast. Maka then closed her eyes. She never said a word or a moan. She was shocked when she felt that there's something inside her. She opened her eyes and found that her legs where spread apart and between them was Wes. She then cried quietly she was sad. She then fell asleep not knowing what the next steps were.

**NOTE:** Guys I don't like about Sex that's why I did not made this good. I just made it as a problem in order to make this story.


	16. Wes Big Mistake

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 16:**

**WES BIG MISTAKE**

**Mine:** _He promised me to take care of me,_

_ But he hurt me._

_He promised me to bring me joy,_

_ But he brought me tears._

_He promised me his love,_

_ But he gave me pain._

_But me, I promised nothing,_

_ But I gave him everything_.

Maka Albarn-Evans

In the morning, Maka saw Wes beside her. She also saw that she wears nothing. She then went to the bathroom and took a bath. She then disgust herself. After that, she dress-up and went to the mirror. She saw that she had a bruise. She then went out and went to her friend. Her friends were worried about them. They were in Kid's house. Kid got worried. She gave her his number and Soul's number. Maka thanked them. Hiro saw her with Kid. Hiro also recognized Kid. He went to his Master and told him about Maka.

When Maka got home, she saw Wes with an angry face. She then went to him. She was going to explain but then she received a slap on her face. Wes pulled her hair inside their house. Maka then screamed. Soul's parents were shocked especially Marie. They can't do anything because it was a law that if the woman was married, no one cares about her. Wes pushed her in his room and gave her pain. Maka's voice was heard outside their room. Marie then cried. "I am wrong, I am very wrong to let her marry Wes," Marie cried. Soul's mother comforted her while Soul's father does nothing.

After a while, Wes came out. He locked Maka inside their room. Wes went with Hiro into the bar. Maka was in the room all alone. She then cried why she had married Wes. Suddenly she remembered that Kid gave her his number and Soul's number. She then called kid but it was off. Her only chance was to call Soul.

"Hey kid, I told you I will-"

"This is…M-Maka,"

"What! Why are you crying?" Soul asked.

"S-Soul, Wes …I am so sorry. I am wrong!"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Soul I need you," She said when suddenly the door opened. It was Wes. He came back because he forgot his wallet. He then saw that Maka was on phone. He then grabbed it and hurt her more.

"Damn who was that?" Wes shouted. Maka tried to explain but all she got was slap or punch. Soul heard that. He then had a bad feeling about that. From the phone, he heard Maka scream. He then dropped the phone and went to the airport. He left his things except his money. "Hell, what had happened to her," Soul thought worriedly.

Outside their room, Marie heard a loud crash and shout. She didn't take it so she fainted. Soul's mother helped her while Soul's father went to Wes's room.

"Wes, stop that!"

"I won't. Go away! You don't have to be concerned because you're not my fucking father!" Wes shouted.

"Don't hurt your wife."

"Who cares? She's mine! Not yours!"

"In that case, I will stop you!"

"You can't. There's a rule that when a woman was married, No one will care for her except his husband!"

Soul's father then lose. They have no right to stop him because he was the husband. He then went in silence. Soul then called at Maka's number. Wes picked it and answered it. "Maka are you alright?" Soul asked worriedly. Wes then crushed the phone and made an evil look at Maka. Maka was afraid. She then went closely to the wall. She sat and hugged her knees. Her dress was torn that the strap of her bra can be seen. She cried begging Wes to stop. Wes then went to her and strangled her neck. Wes pinned her to the wall. Maka hold his hands and tried to flee.

"Fuck you Maka! All I wanted was to make you mine!" Wes shouted.

"I-am..Yours!" she said.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?" Wes asked. Maka didn't answer.

"DO YOU love me?" Wes asked again. Maka shook her head.

"I tried but-"Wes then threw her to the bed.

"Wes, stop! Please I beg you!"

Wes went to her. He seized her hands and laid her. He went at top of her. Maka then knew what will happen next so she kicked him. She then ran but Wes grabbed her hair. "You are not going anywhere!" Wes forced her to lie. Wes holds her hands upward then kissed her neck. Maka can't run because Wes was stronger than her. Wes then kissed her lips, Maka refused but Wes kissed her. Maka then bit his lip. Wes then hurt. He slapped her face and unbuttoned her dress.

Maka cried. All she can do was to cry. She can see Wes sucking her breast. While Wes was doing that, her memory flashed. It was afternoon. She and Soul were playing. Maka climbed the tree. Soul tried to stop her but she refused. When she was there, she made fun at Soul. She walked in the branches when one of them cracked. Maka shouted. Soul then went to catch her. Their lips met. Maka then realized that it wasn't Wes. It was Soul, Her first, first kiss.

She then pushed Wes. She ran to the door, inch before the door knob when Wes got her. Wes then punched her stomach. Maka's eyes narrowed. She vomited blood. She holds her stomach and looked at Wes. Wes saw her bleeding. The floor where Maka was standing was flood with blood. Wes then ran and looked at the door. Soul's mother asked what had happened but Wes didn't answer. He just went to Hiro.

A minute later Soul arrived. Soul's mother thanked him. She told about Maka and Wes. Soul flared up. Wes's room was looked. The key was with Wes. Soul had no choice but to destroy the door. He gets the ax and destroyed the door. There, he found Maka. She was bathing with blood.

"MAKA!" Soul cried. He carried her and shook her head. Maka then opened her eyes a little.

"S-Soul, You came," She said feeble.

"Yes, I came for you!" He said. Maka heard that and she smiled. But then she closed her eyes.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted loudly.

The rain fell. Soul carried Maka. She was bloody and her dress worn out. Soul then took of his jacket and suits it to Maka. She and he were wet again. No car, no bus and no taxi. All he can do was to run again like he did before he knew that Maka was pregnant. He gave his full strength in carrying her. After an hour, they were in hospital. In there, Dr. Stein was shocked because Maka was like that. Soul told to him to save him. Stein agreed.

Soul went into the rain and shouted. He punched the wall. He was very angry. He did not felt this way before. He sat on the road and prayed to god.

"Save her god! I love her and I need her! Take my Life!"

When he turned around, He saw Wes with Hiro. Wes was with a girl. He then went to him and punched Wes. Wes fight back but Soul was stronger than him.

"Stop it Soul!"

"Did you stop when Maka beg? Huh!"

"My mistake was to love her!"

"Love? Why did you hurt her? You destroyed her life!"

"I am sorry! I don't mean to," Wes said. Soul then stopped when Wes told that.

"You said that?" Soul asked.

"Yes," Wes told to him. He went to Soul and when Soul putted down his hand, Wes punched him.

"Fuck, I will never do that! Go to hell!" He shouted. Soul was thrown to the road. A car then bumped him.

"Master, your brother-," Hiro told to him.

"I have no brother, C'mon, let's get out of here. The girl then went with Wes.

Soul was left by his fake brother. He was bloody and had a critical condition.

**NOTE:** You need to answer this before I make the last chapter.

What do you want?

Maka will die but Soul will survive

Soul will die but Maka will survive

Both of them will die

None of these


	17. WHO WILL SURVIVE?

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 17:**

**WHO WILL SURVIVE?**

**NOTE: ** Thanks for waiting. ^_^

Soul was bloody but his brother didn't help him. He was hit by a car but the owner didn't help him. He was angry but there was something inside him telling _'Don't give in'_ His hair turned into red. He can't move. He felt like a building fell on him. He was good, all that he wanted was to make Maka happy, and all that he needs was a simple life. He wished he will die so that the pain will go away. He watched as the rain fell from the dark sky. Suddenly, a leaf flew and landed on his hand. "Maka," he cried. "Maka, please don't die." He whispered as his eyes slowly closed.

Maka was in the operation room. Dr. Stein had no chance but to get the baby inside her. The baby was dead and if it didn't get outside her, it will poison her body resulting to her death. Her bruises also contribute being her in dangerous stage. Dr. Stein was sad for his former student. Maka had a little chance to survive. Only little and yes a little.

"That can't be happening!" Kid shouted.

"He is in trouble. He needs all of you."

"Who are you? Are you kidding me?"

"No, just go!" a girl cried.

"Ok, Goodbye! I hope you are not joking!"

"I-I'm not…" Then she turned off her phone.

Kid then went to black*Star. He ran.

"Soul is dying!" He shouted panting.

"He's in England!" Black*Star said to him.

"No, he's in here! He is in the front of hospital!" Kid said.

"BLACK*STAR, Maka is in hospital!" Patty shouted panting.

"WHAT?" kid and black*star shouted.

"Her mother called me, she needs us there!"

"Wha- What is happening here?" Kid said like he was crazy.

"GUYS, I have a bad news!" Tsubaki shouted panting.

"WHAT?" they all asked to her.

"This morning, Kid hit Maka resulting to her loose of baby. Soul came and he was the one who carried her to the hospital. While I was walking, I heard Wes with Hiro. Wes was happy because he punched Soul and Soul pushed to the road and-"

"WHAT!" they asked again.

"He was hit by a car!" Tsubaki cried.

"WHAT!" they shouted as they started to cry and flared up.

"Let's go in the hospital!" Patty told them. Kid then went and got his car and the others rode in. Patty started to pray. Kid ran his car as fast as he can. Black*star was trying to calm his self. Tsubaki cried and cried.

"Mae'h, where have you been?" Wes asked.

"I-I answered my phone."

"Who was that?"

"My…mother."

"Ah, C'mon! We are going to have fun."

"You are not sad?"

"Why should I?"

"You are here with me now!" he added.

"You are married and you tried to kill your brother and-"she paused when Wes put his finger to her bottom lip.

"Shhh… I don't really love her. I just married her so that I can ruin Soul's life. It's you whom I love," Wes answered and kissed her.

Mae'h started to cry. She pity Soul and Maka. She then broke their kiss.

"Why do you hate him?"

"I can't tell you this time,"

"KIDD!" Patty shouted thinking they will bump the lying man on the road." Kid then went out of the car.

"Curse you! Damn, do you want me to kill you!" he shouted. The others then went out to see the man.

"SOUUL!" Patty shouted.

"This is Soul?" Kid asked.

"Let's get him inside the hospital. Faster!"

The two boys carried him. The nurses get him. His eyes were slightly open. He can see a little bit. As he was going to the emergency room, he saw Maka lying in a bed. Her hair was not in pigtails. She was cute. "Now I can die because I saw you," he whispered.

Their family knew about their conditions. They cried especially Marie. Dr. Stein was sad for her. She was a single parent with a suffering daughter. He then promised to her that he will try his best to cure her.

"Soul, wake up!"

"Maka? Where are we?"

"Don't die! I need you!" a voice said to him as the doctor put oxygen to his mouth.

"I love you," Soul answered.

"Wake up!"

"I don't. I can here you here,"

"Wake up!" a voice cried.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Soul shouted. He stands up like nothing had happened. He then went to Maka. The doctor was shocked.

In room number 2 he saw Maka.

"Maka, Wake up!" He shouted.

"Wake up!" he shouted.

"Please wake up and answer me!" He shouted. He sat on the chair beside her and stoops his head. He holds Maka's hand and cried.

"Why are you crying?"

"You are alive!"

"Yeah, now that I am alive… I will suffer again to Wes."

"We will talk to him."

"How?

"I don't know."

The others were happy that they survived. Except for Wes.


	18. Soon

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 18:**

**SOON **

"You sure you can take to put Wes in jail?" Soul's Mother asked to her husband

"Our true son is suffering because of him."

"But this is your entire fault, if you didn't…"

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to do that! I was drunk that time."

"Your son, can you take that he will be put in jail?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't have that, Wes will not be born!"

"I was drunk!"

"I treated Wes as my true son. I even love him more than my true son! But how can he do this!"

"I made a mistake. I will make it right. Soon, just wait."

"I, Death the Kid will help you guys in putting Wes in jail."

"Me too!" Patty shouted.

"Guys, I can't do that. I can't put him in jail." Maka said to them.

"Maka, he needs to pay from what he did." Soul told to her.

"That's true Maka. He's a murderer!" Black*star added.

"Maka, if he will not be put in jail, he will bother you and Soul." Tsubaki added.

"Alright, you guys win. How can we win in the judgment? We have no evidence." Maka said to them with worrying face.

"Yeah and we have no witness!" Patty shouted.

"I didn't think about it!" Kid shouted.

"How can we prove that Wes raped Maka, killed his baby and almost killed his brother?" Black*star asked them.

"You guys get evidence!" Kid shouted. Everyone went out to get evidence except for Soul and Maka.

"Soul," Maka whispered.

"What?" Soul asked with concern.

"Next week will be my birthday. I wish we can pass this problem."

"We can Maka. Don't lose hope. We can." Soul then hugged Maka that's lying in her bed in the hospital.

While Tsubaki was searching for evidence, Hiro went in front of her.

"Hi sexy!" he greeted.

"Get out of here!" Tsubaki shouted nervously.

"I heard you need a witness, right?"

"So what?"

"I can be a witness. I was there when Wes raped Maka and I was also there when he nearly killed Soul."

"Really?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, but in exchange," Hiro paused and stared Tsubaki up and down with malice.

"I won't!" Tsubaki shouted."

"Men, I do not take no for an answer. In case you change your mind, see me at the old house beside the cathedral."

"Don't wait in there because I will not go in there!"

Hiro went near to her and whispered "I can't wait to taste you."

Tsubaki then slapped his face. Hiro gave her a malicious smirk and walked away.

Soul watched Maka as she was sleeping. He was glad to see her again. He was happy that she survived but he was sad because she will return to Wes if they did not take an action to Wes. Maka will again suffer if she will still be Wes's wife. "Am I doing wrong?" Soul asked to himself. "I fell in love with my brother's wife. Am I bad that these things happen to me? Am I helping her because I want to set her free from my cruel brother or I am just doing this for myself?" he added.

Soul then looked outside the window. There, he saw two birds flying freely and playing. He was happy to see that. As he watched the birds flying in the blue sky, a big black bird snatched one of them. Soul's eyes widened. He saw that the left bird flying after them. "I wished I can do anything for them," he whispered.

"Hey,"

"Already awaken Maka?" he asked surprisingly.

"I dreamed of the moon and the sun." she answered.

"What that it means?"

"That mean, we can't really be…"

"Maka!"

"Soul, moon and sun cannot be together even though they love each other."

"Difficulty, its only difficulty we face."

"But Soul, I caused you pain! I can't take it anymore! I am a chain on your neck!" Maka cried.

"Maka, you are wrong. You are a rose that's I want to pick. I don't care if I'd be hurt because of your thorns. I know with you I will be happy."

"I am the moon," Maka cried quietly.

"No, I am the moon. You are the sun. You are my source of everything that's why I live." Soul explained.

"But the sun and the moon do not unite."

"Maka, they do. They unite during eclipse." Soul went to her and patted her shoulder.

"When will the eclipse come?" she asked.

"Soon," Soul whispered with hope.

Tsubaki heard what Soul and Maka talked about. She felt sad. 'What can I do?" she asked as she cried. All of a sudden, he remembered what Hiro told her. She then wipes her tears and ran. As she was getting out of the hospital, she bumped Kid. She just said she sorry and proceeded on running. Kid was puzzled.

At the old house, Tsubaki felt ice chilled her body that she can't move.

"Hello?" Tsubaki asked.

"Is anyone in here?" she asked as she entered the door. She walked in. Suddenly, the door was closed. She was shocked.

"You came," a voice told her on her back. Tsubaki didn't move. She knew that Hiro was behind her.

"Now, you must go in the judgment and tell to everyone what Wes did to Maka and Soul," she said with her stooped head.

"Do you really think I will do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I will never betray my master," Hiro said to her. Tsubaki was shocked. She was going to run but Hiro got her.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She shouted. Tsubaki tried to fight but Hiro pointed a knife on her neck.

"Move and I will slit your neck!" Hiro told to her. Tsubaki then cried.

"You smell like a sweet flower," Hiro said as he smelled her.

"Let me go, please." Tsubaki begged.

"I won't,"

Tsubaki then slapped his face and was going to run. But Hiro got her hair. Hiro then pulled it and punched her stomach. Tsubaki then fainted. Hiro laid her down and licked her neck. He was confused where to start. He unbuttoned Tsubaki's blouse. "She has a nice bra," he said laughing. He was going to do something her breast but someone kicked the door.

"You Wes's slaves are really piss!"

"Who are you huh?" Hiro asked as he stands.

"I am the son of a demon," he said with a devil smirk.

"You are just a bastard with three white stripes on hair!"

"Don't you, dare to say it again!" Kid shouted.

"You disturbed me from enjoying this yummy meal!" Hiro shouted. Kid looks the meal. His temper arouse when he saw Tsubaki lying on the ground with that kind of dress.

"Looks like you are going to rot in hell!" Kid shouted.

"I will see you there,"

Kid punched Hiro on his face. Hiro did the same. They fight and fight until Tsubaki was awakened.

"Stop!" she shouted. Kid stopped but Hiro did not. He then had the chance to stabbed Kid on his stomach. Tsubaki was shocked. Kid widened his eyes! Blood was flowing out of his body. Hiro ran as fast as he can. He left Tsubaki and Kid in the old house.

"I am sorry, kid!" Tsubaki said worriedly.

"You must be frightened. It's cold in here, take this." Kid took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Kid, hang on! I will get you a doctor." Tsubaki told to him but Kid stopped him.

"I am ready to die."

"You are just fifteen!"

"Don't worry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I deserve to die."

"What!"

"You will soon understand."

"Soon?"

"Yes, soon."

"No! I won't let you die!"

Tsubaki then picked him up and get some help. Mae'h saw them. She then helped them. Luckily they were many taxis. They rode to the hospital. Tsubaki thanked Mae'h. After that Mae'h went on her way. Tsubaki prayed that he will survive**.**

** Mae'h's POV:**

Wes, why do these things need to happen? You are not like this before. What's your problem? Why do you need to destroy if you can make? Why? What's really happening?

**MINE: **I always laugh at my problems though it kills me!

They squeeze my heart that I can't breathe!

I know sooner or later,

Dark clouds will vanish and there the sun will rise!

But for now, I must not lose!

For there is always hope!

A feeling, that resides in me.

**NOTE: **Geez! Did I messed up?


	19. I am not like you!

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 19:**

**I AM NOT LIKE YOU**

Kid's friends went to him. They saw him lying on the bed. Black*Star laughed at him. Tsubaki told Black*star that he should not laugh at Kid. "Are you two lovers?" Patty asked to Tsubaki but then she regretted it. Finally, Kid waked up. He was smiling.

"Symmetry boy, why are you smiling?" Patty asked.

"He's smiling because Tsubaki took care of him," Black*Star mumbled.

"What did you say?" Tsubaki asked.

"N-Nothing!" Black*star answered.

"Guys, I have good and bad news. What do you want to know first?" Kid asked to them.

"Bad news because good news will make us feel better later," Maka answered and everyone agreed.

"Tsubaki got nearly raped by Wes's loyal servant named Hiro,"

"Is that true!" Patty shouted while the others just widened their eyes.

"That's true, but kid saved me," Tsubaki answered.

"Then, what's the good news?" Soul asked.

"We have now evidence!" Kid shouted happily.

"What evidence?" Tsubaki asked.

"I have recorded what Hiro had said."

"But, it's not enough… We will just put him in jail by that. We can't make Maka and him…" Patty said.

"He raped Maka that's why they got married, isn't evidence?" Black*star asked.

"Yes, and he killed their baby! Soul, your mother and father can be a witness!" Kid said to them. Soul turned around.

"What's wrong Soul?" Maka asked to him.

"I don't think they can do that." Soul answered. Everyone then shut their mouth.

"Well that's a problem," Black*Star told to all. Soul then went out to Kidd's room and went home. Maka and the others were left in there.

Soul was about to enter the door of their house when Wes showed himself. Soul then looked at him with sharp eyes. Wes just casted a smirk, an evil smirk and walked to the plaza. Soul followed him.

"What do you want to happen, huh?" Soul asked him with a cold voice.

"I just want to ruin your life like what your father did to my life," Wes answered.

"Hey, be careful of what you are saying! They loved you more than I. What do you want!"

"Didn't your father told about he had done to your mother's maid?"

"I can understand your words but not the words behind it. Talk to me direct to the point!"

"Your father is a pervert. He is not contented to one girl so he raped my mother!" Wes shouted.

"T-that's not true!"

"Like father like son. Look at me, I am only a teenager and yet I have raped your beloved lady,"

"Stop smiling, my father is not like that."

"Why don't you ask him? Later on your pervert mood will show up. I can't wait to see it!"

"Sorry Wes. That will never happen. I am not like you."

"Let's see," Wes said and then walked to the bushy place of the plaza until he disappeared. Soul was left in there with broken soul.

"I can't be like him. Father will not do that, Wes is lying!" He thought trying to keep his cool.

"Finally he knew. When will his pervert side show up? I can't wait," Wes whispered as he was going to his den. There, he found Mae'h crying. He then slowly went to her.

"Crying lady, why are you crying?"

"I went to a future teller; she told me that I will die. I will left you here and I will go where my parent are,"

"That will not come true, if you die…"

"If I die, promise me you will never cry ok?"

"Kay, I will."

"Master," Hiro greeted.

"What now Hiro?" he asked.

"I did what you had said," Hiro answered to Wes.

"Great!" Wes replied.

"What did you ordered to Hiro?" Mae'h asked.

"Nothing, it's private," Wes answered.

"Master, I didn't rape her," Hiro confessed.

"What?" Wes and Mae'h shouted. Wes then pulled Hiro outside their house. Mae'h was left inside. She was shocked.

"Why you did not that?" Wes shouted to Hiro.

"I was about to do that when Kid went there,"

"You are idiot!"

"But I hurt kid,"

"That's not the plan, now you made a mess!"

"But I am not like you,"

"You really are making a mess!"

"But you are the one who is making fucking mess," Hiro said in a low voice.

"What did you say!" Wes then punched his face. Mae'h heard it. She then ran to them.

"Hiro!" she shouted with tears. She went to Hiro to help him.

"Clean him up Mae'h, he's a dirty mess."

"Well I am better than you!" Hiro shouted back and stand.

"Why you-!"

"Damn it! I am older than you! I quit in this bullshit game you are playing!"

"Son of the cow! You are the one who told me to rape her! I am just returning it to you!" Wes shouted.

"What, Hiro? I thought you are…

" Hiro then walk to Wes and shoved him. He went to him.

"You will pay! I will get Mae'h from you! Besides, she's the reason why I follow you!" Hiro whispered to Wes.

"What! You are the root of this shit mess!" Wes shouted as Hiro was walking away.

"It's not me; it's your madness you let win." Hiro said calmly and look back to Wes with sharp eyes.

"Hiro," Mae'h whispered and bowed her head.

"What!" Wes shouted. Mae'h didn't answer. She just sat where she was standing and began to cry.

"You do like him, right?" Wes asked.

"I care for him." She answered.

"Do you like me?"

"Do you think I will like a man like you?"

"You mean you don't?"

"I don't like you… because I love you! I love you more than him! I cry because you raped Maka, I cry because you just plant revenge in your mind! I hate you because you let your mother and Hiro poison your mind! I know your father! You do to because you live with him! I hate you because… I hate you because you let madness control you…You are not like that before, but then… when you knew your true mother- Medusa and tell her story, you changed! And I hate you because you do not know the word FORGIVENESS mean!" Mae'h cried.

"I am sorry. It's just Hiro who poisoned my mind."

"No! You have a mind and the ability to think! Ask your mother about what had happened!"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"She was dead."

"Then forgive your father, you are chained in past! Your heart is kind but your mind is the one who is making it dark."

"I don't know how to forgive!"

"That's because you don't want to! Forgive and forget."

"But there will be a scar. Tell me a reason why should I forgive him."

"I want to live and die with you," Mae'h told to him and looked Wes in the eyes.

"Mae'h, how could you love me?"

"I am not selfish." Wes then went to her and hugged her.

"I am still Soul's brother and for you, I will do it. I will talk to him." Mae'h then smiled.

"That's not true Soul!" His father told to him when Soul asked what Wes had said.

"You raped mother's maid! He told me that! It is your fault why I have this life!"

"Soul-"his mother whispered as he saw her son shouting at his father.

"I was drunk! I don't know what had happened!"

"Wes told me that it is in our blood! He raped Maka because you raped his mother!"

"Soul, will you listen!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know the truth! It's true that I and her mother have an affair but I don't know what really had happened! I was drunk!"

"You liked it that's why you did it!" Soul shouted and leave at their house.

"I- I… Soul… my son, is that him?" her mother asked.

"What should I do so that he can forgive me?" Soul's father asked.

"Be a witness,"

"No, what should I do so that they can both forgive me, so that Wes will be nice?"

"I… I don't know,"

"You do think that I really raped Wes's mother?"

"I don't, I trust you…"

Soul went to Maka. She was in the garden with her mother. When Marie saw Soul, she then excused herself so that they can talk to each other.

"Maka," Soul said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Am I a kind of pervert person?" Soul asked as he was going near to her.

"Why your eyes are-"but before Maka finished that, Soul hugged her.

"I don't like to be like them," Soul cried on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Maka asked as she hugged him back.

"Wes is the result of my Father's perversion and Wes is the man who raped you, he said it was in our blood."

"I don't think that you are like them," Maka said and smiled. Soul lifted his head and looked at her.

"You really do?" He asked as his head moved closer to Maka.

"Yes, because I trust you. I will only say that you are like them if you do-" Soul kissed Maka that she didn't finished what she was going to say. It was a sweet kiss. Suddenly Soul noticed that he was kissing her. He thought Maka will be angry so he opened his eyes. He saw that Maka was looking at him. Soul then stepped behind.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's the third kiss I received,"

"Who was the first?"

'I told you that I will only be with the one who's my first kiss right?"

"Yes and its Wes."

"It's you,"

"What?"

"We kissed each other because of an accident. You caught me when I fell from a tree,"

"Then, I should fight for you, right?"

"Yes and see, you are not pervert like them," Soul then smiled.

"That's true Maka, I am not like them."

**An inspirational story: **There was a son who wants to lose his father in the forest because of his sick that do not have a cure. The son was **tired** to take care of him so he guided him to the darkest part of the forest. Suddenly, the son noticed that his father was cutting the branch of the trees that they pass through. "Why are you doing that?" the son asked to his father. "I am doing this because I don't want you to get lost," the son's father answered.

-just like God. He never leaves us in danger without making our way safe.

Thanks to all of you. q


	20. Chapter 20

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 20:**

**THE DAY**

**NOTE:** Apologize for updating late.

Wes thought that Soul got Mae'h and was doing what he did too Maka. "He planned to get Maka so that he will revenge on me" Wes said. He felt really angry for that. He never thought that it will happen. He then flared and readied himself to get Maka.

"You?" Mae'h asked when she saw Hiro.

"Happy aren't you?"

"Why should I? Why did you bring me here?"

"I have 2 reasons." Hiro answered and gave Mae'h an evil smirk.

"What reasons?" Mae'h asked.

"The first reason, I want you to be with me."

"I don't want to be with you. You are making Wes worried about me!"

"About Wes, Surely he thought Soul got you."

"What do you mean?"

"The second reason is that I want them to fight each other. Two brothers will surely kill themselves."

"We are young! So young! Wes has an ambition! Don't do this!" She shouted angrily.

"Angry huh? It's the first time I saw you like that. Wait, Wes has an ambition?"

"Yes, he told me he wants to live peacefully and he wants to befriend with his brother."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! When did he make those ambitions?"

"When he figured out that you are the reason why these things happened!"

"It's too late, Mae'h! It's too late." Hiro told her with evil smirk.

"How could a teenage like you do this!"

"I am 18 and of course I can, you know what my clan is right?" Hiro answered as he put her blindfold.

"You will do nothing because you are tied up." Hiro added.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY THESE THINGS HAPPENED! YOU RUINED EVERYONES LIFE!" she shouted as Hiro locked the door and walked away.

Soul and Maka together with their friend went to Mall. It's their time to enjoy -enjoy their teenage life. They forgot their problems this day. All they want was to have fun and nothing else. They wished they have this kind of life, a simple life.

They went all in the cinema to watch funny movie. There, they laugh and laugh. Maka was laughing too. They were enjoying every second of that. Patty and Black*Star bought four large size of popcorns. They gave one for kid, Tsubaki and one for Maka and Soul. Tsubaki thanked Patty and her boyfriend. 'No need to thank them Tsubaki," Kid told to her. _"I am the one who bought their tickets in here and that costs much that this pop corn!" _Kid told to himself making crazy face.

"Are you alright Kid?" Patty asked. "Oh, Yes I am really fine. HA! HA! HA!" Kid laughed hiding his angriness but he's not really angry. "It's time to eat popcorn!" Patty shouted. She opened it and was going to get some when Black*star snatched it. "What!" Patty asked. "Look," Black*star told to her pointing Maka and Soul. "They are laughing!" he told to her.

Maka and Soul noticed that Patty, Black*star, Kid and Tsubaki were facing them. "What?" Maka asked. Her friends didn't answer. They just looked down to her and Soul's hands. Soul looked at their friends and saw that they were looking at something. He then followed were they were looking at and found that their friend were looking at his hand holding Maka's hand. Maka hide her flushed face by bowing her head. Soul then looked up and whistled trying not to get caught. Black*star laughed at them.

He laughed loud until his voice was heard by all people in the cinema. Patty hits him with her bag. "Be quiet!" She told to him. "Why? The movie is funny why you forbid me to laugh?" He asked. Suddenly a police came to them. "I DIDN'T WATCH THE WHOLE MOVIE!" Kid shouted as the police was pulling him out from the cinema together with his friend. When they reached the door, the police shut the door so that they can't get in.

"It's your entire fault!" Kid shouted to Black*star.

"It isn't! That cinema is crazy! They played funny movie and they must expect that it will be loud in there with people laughing HA! HA! HA! HI! HI! HI! HO! HO! HO! HE! HE! HE! I laughed and yet they forbid. Crazy, right?"

"When you were born, you swallowed a microphone and that's the reason why you have a LOUD voice!" Kid shouted to Black*star making his friends laugh.

"When you were born, you were the last baby that got out from your mother's womb and that's the reason why you didn't caught PATIENT given by god!" Black*star shouted making his friends laugh too.

"Stop you two! When you two were born, God planned that you will be the clown of your friends," Tsubaki told them.

"That's right Kid, Com 'on let's get shopping!" Maka suggested.

"I will take in charge of the lunch," Soul told to them.

"Eh? You must get much money because GOD LIKE ME only eats EXPENSIVE FOODS!" Black*star shouted.

"Black*Star…" Patty said.

"What my beloved-"

! WHAAAM!

"OUCH! Why did you hit me?"

"Because I love you," Patty told to him. Black*star then became quiet. Then after that, they went shopping.

All was happy. This day was the happiest day. Patty bought many stylish dress and made Black*star pay for it. "Now I know why you told me you love me," he whispered. "No, I really do." Patty answered. Black*star bought blue t-shirt, pants and a basketball ball. Tsubaki helped kid finding symmetrical dresses. When she found one, he gave it to Kid.

"A black T-shirt with a number eight Thanks!" Kid told to Tsubaki. In return, Kid looked for a T-shirt that will fit Tsubaki. He luckily found a black t-shirt with a camellia flower, a white one in front and a red one on back. Tsubaki thanked him. Soul was walking around when he found a pair of emerald ponytails. He then bought it. Maka can't pick a dress. She doesn't know what she will buy. Soul had bought polo with different colors and pants. (:

"Are all bought their dresses?" Patty asked.

"I don't know what to pick," Maka told to them. The others then exhaled deeply. Patty planned. Black*star, kid and Tsubaki went near to her. After that, Black*Star and Kid went to Soul. "Let's buy something for them," Kid told to Soul. Soul was about to refuse but then he agreed. The boys went far from them. "Now for you, Maka…" Patty said to Maka.

They get dresses, cool dress, cute dress, elegant dress, and simple dress. "This, This, this, try them all Maka-chan." Tsubaki told to her. After that, Maka dressed the dress one by one. It took half an hour. Suddenly, Patty and Tsubaki were amazed when they found the nicest dress for her. An emerald t-shirt with a design of "MuSic Is mY SoUl" and a pea green skirt with black belt." "Simple but elegant" patty whispered. After that, they bought those dress that fitted her and bought also shoes or sandals then they changed their dress.

On the other hand, Soul was watching Black*star pick accessory for Patty. "I will give her this pink kitten necklace," He decided. Kid asked why. Black*star answered that because Patty like cute kittens. Kid picked a red bracelet with designs of heart, padlock and a key.

Soul asked why he chose it. Kid answered that it's because Tsubaki fit it. "What about you?" Black*Star asked. "This pure pea green ring," Soul answered. After they bought it, they changed their dresses and went to the lunch counter.

Soul bought foods that was chosen by Black*star and Kid and also by him. They picked the table with six chairs and wait for the girls. "Why don't we change our clothes?" Kid asked. Everyone then agreed. Those young men dressed the nicest dress that they bought. They also combed their hair. Black*star was excited. He dressed his blue T-shirt and practiced what he will tell to Patty. Kid was in black t-shirt with number eight. He was not excited either nervous. Soul was the one who was nervous. He was in red t-shirt with the design of piano keyboards in front.

After that, they went back to the tables. They wait there. "It's almost 3:00! I am really starving! Where did those-"Black*star complained but then he Maka and the others came. Black*star made star eyes seeing Patty in a pink under shirt and pink short. Black*star helped Patty sat on her seat. Patty thanked him and smiled. Soul saw Maka in green t-shirt and skirt.

Soul was attracted with the writings on her t-shirt. He stared at Maka but Maka was shy that she can't look straight to Soul. Soul then made the first move. Soul leads her to her sit. Maka thanked him. Kid was busy arranging their foods and plates in symmetry. He was about to wish to die but then he saw Tsubaki. "You wore the dress I picked for you," he told to her. "Same to yours kid," Tsubaki replied. Kid then helped Tsubaki to her seat.

Everyone was happy eating their 3:00 meal. Patty wished that their life was like that for ever. Black*star then refused. "None adventure? No way!" he complained. All finished their meal then went home. It's already 6:00 when they got to their own homes. Maka and Soul was happy and reached home with sweetness.

"Daughter, how's the day?" Marie asked.

"Oh mother, you wouldn't believe it! This day is the most special day for me." Maka answered.

"How about you son? Did you enjoy this day too?" Soul's mother asked him.

"I did and all was great." Soul answered.

"Well then, you may go to your own rooms and sleep," Soul's father told to them.

"Mother, I dropped my card outside, can I get it?"

""Sure Maka, bring Soul with you."

"Mother?"

"Ok, just go. Soul will be watching you."

"Thanks," Maka said then went outside. There, she was searching for her card. Soul was watching her from the door when unexpectedly, a man that's riding on the bike grabbed Maka and it ran. It was just a blink of an eye. Soul was just watching her when suddenly he closed his eyes and Maka was gone. He shouted Maka's name and ran after the motor bike.

"What happened?" Soul's father asked to Marie.

"Maka was just- then the- ah…"

"Call Maka's friends!" Soul's mother told to her wife'.

"I will!"

" It is not important as to how many times you have fallen, but it is important as to how soon you have risen up to the challenge."


	21. Chapter 21

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 21:**

**THE BEGINNING OF AN ENDING**

Soul ran as fast as he can but unluckily, he can't. He reached his limit but he tried to catch that motor. Drops of sweats started to fall, he started panting and his legs were about to get tired. In his mind he planted that he should catch them but his body can't. As he ran, he did not saw the stone and that became the reason why he fall lace down.

"MAKA!" he shouted as he was trying to get up, sadly he can't. All he did was to watch them as they went away. A few minutes later, Kid and the others found him. They asked what happened but Soul just answered that he let them went away. Black*star got irritated by that. "Crap! You know what? I'm getting tired watching you and Maka like this! Damn your destiny! I'm going to find Maka and I promise to bring her back! I'm going to kick Wes's ass for both of you!" he shouted. Soul looked at him and he saw that he was really serious.

Black*star went by himself running in the middle of the night. As he was running he asked himself where the way was. "B-B~shit! Why I didn't ask where is the way!" he shouted angrily. "Wes gets Maka… He does love Mae'h… but why did he get Maka?" he asked. "Is he crazy or just a fuck? He must hide well because if I saw him… I'm going to crash his face!" he added.

Patty was with Soul, she was really worried to Black*star. "I am weak! I didn't protect Maka!" Soul cried. Suddenly, a slap landed on his face. "Don't stop believing! Don't lose hope! Mahina ka_!_" Patty shouted. "Patty, calm down," Tsubaki pleased to her. "Soul, tell me… are you going to sit there all night or you will join us finding Maka?" Kid asked to him.

Soul was then awakened. He felt a relief. "As long as I breathe and live, there is hope and believe! I will Maka!" Soul shouted. His mother clapped her hands. "You only have one life, Soul…don't waste it." His mother cheered. "Ye," he answered. "Who will join me uh?" Soul asked to his friends. "US!" they answered happily.

They went out and found that Wes was in there. "Bring back Mae'h!" he shouted. Wes went to him and punched Soul. "Damn you! Bring her back!" Wes added. Soul, in return punched Wes. "You are the one who get Maka from me! Where did you put her?" Soul shouted. Kid was about to join them but Tsubaki stopped him. "It's their fight," she told to kid.

The fight continued until Soul coughed blood and Wes spit blood. Soul was no match for him. Wes went to him and choked Soul by pressing his neck with his hand. "Where is she?" Wes shouted angrily. "Why will I get her? Am I like you? Am I weak like you? Do you think I will get Mae'h from you to revenge?" Soul said back as he tried to get air.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked as he let go of Soul from his grip. "I…nhh… I didn't have Mae'h so bring Maka back!" Soul answered. "If you don't have Mae'h… who will?" then he remembered what Hiro told him. _"I will get Mae'h from you! Get Mae'h from you! Mae'h from you! From you! I will!"_ it stocked in his head like an echo. "Damn it! Hiro has Mae'h!" He shouted and was going to run when Soul stopped him. "Now… tell me where is Maka!" He shouted. "Let go! I don't have Maka! If you want too… she's yours!" Wes shouted and run away.

"I don't get it; Mae'h and Maka are both missing. Who's the one who get them?" Tsubaki asked. "At least Wes told that he freed Maka, Maka is now free…" Kid told to everyone. "But…Maka… where is Maka?" Soul asked. "Damn!"

"OI! PATTYYY! Black*star is laying in the middle part of plaza! Ox shouted. Patty was frozen. "What?" she asked.

"I was walking there when I heard someone was fighting… I took a look and found that a yellow hair guy gave a blow on his head and ~CHOP~ he fainted!" Ox explained. The others went to them.

There they saw Black*star. "Are you ok?" Patty asked. "Soul, h-Hiro punched Maka… and hit me….you must be the one who will beat him…i-if not… I'm going to KILL HIM!" he said. "Where did he go?" Soul asked trying to control his temper. "Straight ahead… Kid… support me,,, I will come too!" he answered.

There they ran and found that Wes was there. Wes was bloody and had no match to Hiro. Hiro had 5 servants behind him. The other two were holding Maka and Mae'h. "HOW DARE YOU BEAT MY BROTHER?" Soul shouted to Hiro. Wes was shocked when he heard that. He was embarrassed of what he did to his younger brother. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER GIRL FRIEND!" he added. "AND HOW DARE YOU PUNCH MY Maka!" Soul shouted angrily.

He was going to attack Hiro when his brother stopped him. "Don't, I am the reason why you have this life… I made the beginning.. I must make the ending!" Wes shouted. "OH, Brothers that are enemies are now friends… so interesting." Hiro told them. He commanded his 5 servants to get them. Patty and Tsubaki were easily caught and were brought to Hiro's side although they tried to fight. Black*star, Kid and Ox were also beaten easily. "It's only Soul versus Hiro and his 3 servants.

**A PERVERT ENEMY**

"Give them back!" Soul shouted.

"Why should I?" Hiro shouted as he called his servant who had Maka.

"If you want a fight, do it without cheating!" Soul shouted as he felt a bad omen.

"Is this Maka Albarn? She's cute when she's asleep." He said as he laid a finger on Maka's cheek.

"How dare you touch her!" he shouted.

"She's so mouth watery, can I taste her?" he asked as he laid Maka on the ground.

"Fuck no!" he shouted. He was going to stop him but Hiro's servants stopped Soul.

"Hey, watch as I *u_k her." He said.

Soul was very angry. He tried to fight Hiro's 3 servants but he can't win. They hold Soul so that he can't stop and will watch what Hiro will do to fainted Maka. "Where will I begin?" Hiro asked. "Soul, do you want to make any suggestions?" he asked to Soul. "STOOOP IT!" He shouted.

"Ok then, I will just lick her then unclothed her and suck and *u_k her." Hiro decided. Soul got crazy and felt like he wants to kill. Hiro rode on Maka. He licked her neck as he was moved up slowly Maka's t-shirt. _"DAMN IT! BECAUSE OF ME MAKA'S LIFE WILL BE RUIN!" _Wes whispered as he tried to move his body. After that, Hiro took off Maka's pigtails. "She's cute!" Hiro added.

"Oh, look! She has a small cup size!" Hiro said after he took off Maka's t-shirt. "Her bra is nice with her, mind if I took it off?" he asked to Soul. "BULLSHIT! STOP THAT!" Soul shouted. Before Hiro do his plan Maka was awakened. She was shocked when she saw Hiro on top of her. She tried to push him but Hiro hold her hands. Maka started to cry. Her friends heard her… especially Soul.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FRIEND!" Black*star shouted. "Oh, so you survived." Hiro replied. "I am a ninja and I am the one who will surpass God! I will not die because of a weakling like you!" Black*star shouted. "Servants, defeat him!" Hiro shouted. The servants left Soul and went to fight Black*star.

"Black*star was flared angrily that no one can lay a hand on him. Finally, he defeated them all. "It's only you and me now, Hiro." Black*star shouted. "Maka, run away from him!" he added. Maka then pushed Hiro and ran to Soul.

"Oh, so you are really a ninja! Ehe! He!" Hiro laughed.

"Oyeh! You will lose this battle! I'm going to crash your busted face and rearrange your manners!" Black*star shouted.

"Well then… I think you must know about me," Hiro told to Black*star with an evil smirk.

Hiro untied his neck tie and unbuttoned his blouse. "You Black*star, I am the same like you. I am also a ninja. I am from Katashi Clan." Hiro said as he stretched his arms. "You mean you are the child who survived from the attack of star clan!" Black*star confirmed. "Uh…" Hiro replied and then he swiftly punched his cheek.

Maka ran to Soul. She helped Soul to stand. Soul saw that Maka do not wear her t-shirt and her ponytail. "Makaa… are you alright?" Soul asked. "I'm alright Soul. What about you?" Maka asked back. "Now that you are with me, I am." Soul answered as he put his dress to Maka. Suddenly, they heard a crack sound. They looked at it and found that it was Black*star.

He was defeated and was lying again on ground. Maka was so shocked. "BLACK*STAAAAR!" she shouted. "He, Mae'h, Wes, the other two girls including Tsubaki were fainted. It's only you; Soul and that deep shit guy are remaining." Hiro told to Maka. "What happened? It's so fast!" Maka asked. "I'm just good that no one can match me." Hiro boasted.

Hiro was walking to Maka and Soul. Maka started to shiver. "Black*star is such a weak ninja." He said. "Oi you, I am not finished!" a voice shouted. Hiro turned and saw that it was Black*star who was standing. "Wow, you are bloody and yet you can still stand! " Hiro praised. "I am a star you are just katashi." He replied. "Katshi is firm and hard, don't you know that feeble minded." Hiro insulted.

"Well I guess it's time to kill you," Hiro said as he showed his knife. Black*star was shocked. Again, in a swift move, Hiro stabbed the knife. Soul was shocked. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to get angry to fight and defeat Hiro. "Oh look, I stabbed him!" Hiro shouted happily.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Mae'h shouted. "HOW COULD YOU!" she cried. She was angry about that. "Oh, you are awake," Hiro said. "Well, good evening," he greeted. Black*star punched him. "DAMN your crazy!" he shouted before he collapsed. Mae'h was about to run to Wes but Hiro pulled her. "LET ME GO!" Mae'h shouted.

"Oh, sweet… you have no protector now." He said laughing. Maka and Soul saw what Hiro was doing but they don't know what to do. Hiro pinned her on the tree. He holds Mae'h hand upward and started kissing her from her lips down to her neck. Maka hate what she was watching so she putted down Soul and went to Hiro. She hit Hiro with a branch of a tree on his head. "Don't stop me. Go with Soul and stay out of here if you want to live." Hiro told Maka as he resumed kissing Mae'h.

Maka was shocked. It's their chance to get out but then she didn't. "AAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted. She punched Hiro's face resulting for him to let go of Mae'h. Hiro punched her back. Maka didn't give up. She fights Hiro. She thought of her friends. Hiro was a good fighter that he made Maka many carve. Maka didn't thought of herself. All she wants was to finish this nonsense fight.

Hiro decided to finish Maka. He readied his knife and was going to stab Maka but Mae'h shoved Maka that she was the one who was stabbed in her neck. Hiro and Maka were shocked. Hiro punched Maka. She fainted. "WHAT THE-"he shouted but Kid hit him with the hard branch of tree. He also fainted.


	22. Chapter 22

**LOVE STORY**

**CHAPTER 22:**

**AN ENDING OF NONSENSE; HAPPY?**

Thanks to kid, because of him Hiro was putted in jail. Still, Black*star was stabbed in heart and was fighting with death. Mae'h was also stabbed in neck. Thanks to her Maka was safe. Wes was putted in hospital. He had just bruises. He was thinking that he was really bad brother. Suddenly, he remembered Mae'h. "The future teller told her she will die but she promised me she will not leave me." Wes whispered as he hides his face by his arm.

"Oh, brother, will Black*star die?" Kid asked as he was with Tsubaki. "Don't tell that Kid, Patty will cry," Tsubaki whispered. Patty was panicking. Her hands were shaking and she can't think well. "Black*star, don't die!" She cried. Tsubaki went to her and comforted her. "H-he will survive…" Tsubaki told her. "Of course he will! He'll surpass god, right?" Kid added. Later on, the doctor came out. "He's going to die if he will not receive a heart donor." He told to them. Patty cried and screamed. "I will donor my heart," patty said to the doctor. The doctor refused because her heart don't match to black*star. "Sorry but he'll die."

On the other room, there's Soul who was taking care of Maka. Soul was worried about what Hiro did to her. He was worried because, that may result to Maka's fear for boys. "Maka is lovely and nice," Soul whispered. "But because of that, her life was ruined." Soul added. "Sorry Maka, because of me you are broken." Soul cried. "Soul is stupid." Maka answered when she woke. "He fell in love with a weak me," she added.

"You are awake?" Soul asked. "Will I speak if I'm not?" Maka asked back and giggled. Soul just hugged her tight. "I'm happy."Soul said to her ear. At first Maka was shocked but then she hugged Soul back. "Are you going to marry me?" Maka asked. Soul was shocked. His eyes were wide open and he did not answer. "I'm just kidding," Maka said when Soul didn't answer her.

"Maka, Soul! Black*star was in trouble!" Kid shouted panting when he reached their room. "What happened?" Maka asked. "He'll die if he did not receive a heart donor!" he answered. "What? Why? A_are y-you – s-..serious?" Maka asked really shocked. "  
We must find a donor, fast!" Kid shouted. "Ok!" Soul answered and was going to stand when Wes came.

"Mae'h died last 1 minute," He told them. "Who give a damn?" Kid asked. "Kid, don't say that… Mae'h shoved me that am why I am here alive. She's the one who was stabbed instead of me," Maka told to Kid. Kid then felt sorry. "Forgive me that I ruined your life. Forgive me that I started this nonsense fight. Because of that, Mae'h got killed."Wes apologized. "I forgive you," Maka said to Wes. "Really?" Wes asked. "Yes." Maka answered. Wes thanked her.

"What about you, Soul? Are you going to forgive me after I get Maka from you? Rape her, made her pregnant and punched her?" Wes asked to Soul. "I do forgive you." Soul answered after a second. "Why you forgive him? Why you forgive him that easy?" Kid complained. "Hate the sin not the man," Maka answered. "Forgive and forget. Besides, he asked for forgiveness." Soul answered too. Kid then felt bad. "Because of him Black*star will die!" He protested.

"Maka, my beloved died. She's not living anymore. I decided to follow her." Wes said to Maka. "What do you mean? You're going to take a suicide?" Maka asked. "No! Life is the greatest gift of God. I will give my heart to Black*star." He answered. Kid's haste for him faded. "You are going to what?" Kid asked disbelieved. "You chose; Refuse me because Black*star will have the heart of person whom you hate for him to survive or let him die." Wes asked to Kid. Kid had no choice so he let him donate his heart to Black*star.

Kid said it to Patty. Like Kid, Patty refused but then agreed. Maka cried because Wes will die. She was sad but happy because Wes will see Mae'h. Wes died with the smiling face. Soul was also sad. He realized that Wes was a good brother and a sweet lover. "Farewell brother," He said. Soul's parents felt like happy for Soul and sad for Wes.

After the operation, Black*star was now safe and all was happy. Wes and Mae'h were buried before the school days. Everyone moved on from that nightmare. The others erased it in their mind but Maka treasured it. She treasured it and kept it in her mind and in the bottom of her heart. For her it wasn't a nightmare. It was a test for her to grow and it made her readied herself for the future. Although her life was like that, she's happy. She finished the book Fallen. And she was happy that she didn't die like the girl in there.

School days came. They were back in there normal lives Maka as a book lover, Patty as a happy girl, and Tsubaki as a caretaker of angry, also Black*star as a big head person, Kid as a symmetry lover and Soul as music lover. They finished their school years. They separate and made their own family. Patty was 23 when she married Black*star. They had 1 son named blue*star. He was like his father. "Like father like son.'

Tsubaki and Kid said that they will not get married because they always say, 'No bf/gf no problem' But then they realized that they were wrong. They definitely fall for each other Tsubaki got married at age of 26. They have 1 daughter named Ran. She's like her mother. Kid was not quite happy because his daughter doesn't like symmetry. 'Like mother like daughter '

Maka was on a couch. She was reading another book but this time it's not fallen. She was reading the book entitled Together with You Wings. Her mother and Soul's parents were not there. They went on a meeting. She was about to read the final chapter but then Soul sat beside her. "Soul, can't you sleep?" she asked. "I can't," he answered and lied to Maka's lap. "How 'bout you?" he asked. "I'm reading my book." She answered as she put down her book.

"What time is it?" Soul asked.

"Its 8:00 p.m." she answered as she combed Soul's hair by her left hand.

"Now that we finished studying, what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know, maybe I want to write stories and publish them,"

"Then?"

"Then read them and read all books,"

"Then?"

"Then I maybe I should die," she said. Soul then got up from lying on her lap.

"That's all?" He complained.

"Why?" Maka asked as she faced Soul.

"I bought you green ponytail but I lost it,"

"What's that for?"

"You asked me if I will marry you right."

"Huh?"

"I do like to do that," Soul told her as he went closer to her.

"Soul?"

"Yeah, I don't care if you got raped or whatever," Soul said and move apart.

"What's really you want to tell?" Maka asked.

"Will you be- gosh? I don't know how to tell it!" Soul told to Maka.

"Ok, if you will not tell it, I'm going to my room." Maka replied and stood.

Soul then grabbed Maka's hand. He then hugged her. "What's really your problem?" Maka asked as he hugged back Soul. "I can't do anything but to hug you. I can't do anything but that's all. I'm afraid that you will be scared of me. If I asked you to marry me, I'm afraid that you might refuse." Soul told her. Maka took off Soul's hands that were wrapped on her. "Kiss me," she replied.

A/n: O men! I really have a problem making solxmaka but don't worry whit I'll do it. Just wait.. ok?


End file.
